


Happy Mistakes?

by ApollosLyre



Series: How to be a parent -with Victor and Yuuri. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Cute yuuri, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Makkachin is female, Mpreg, Multiple chapters, Nicknames, Protective Phichit Chulanont, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Sex, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, angry Yurio, cute victor, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosLyre/pseuds/ApollosLyre
Summary: “I’ll look.” Phichit whispered. Yuuri let him take the white stick from his hand and turn it over. He read the back of the box and glanced at the double blue lines that crossed over each other.  He didn’t know whether to smile or not, because Phichit himself was excited. Yuuri looked up at him silently asking for the results.“Positive.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my Phone notes for so long, but I never really liked how I ended it. So I decided to do a re-write and post it here... for the whole internet to see... because that’s always a good idea.. anyway Enjoy!! :3

Katsuki Yuuri, a 5,7” Japanese figure skating silver medalist, his eyes a light brown colour that reflected the sun on hot days, his hair jet black and messy falling into his smooth face that was complimented with blue framed rectangle glasses. At twenty four he was Engaged to his idol Victor Nikiforov: a five time gold medalist Russian figure skater. Short silver hair that brushed over to the side and went longer, sometimes getting into his ocean blue eyes. His skin was smooth and pale adding to his Russian background. At twenty eight Victor was now Coaching Yuuri to the top of his career, both determined to get five gold medals before the younger one retired. 

Yuuri was stood in the Pharmacy glancing at the shelves, but he never reached for anything. He didn’t even know if he couldn’t touch the boxes: a voice in his head told him he was being stupid and over thinking again. Or maybe that voice was coming from the Thai skater who had dragged him here in the first place. 

Phichit had wondered off in the shop to elsewhere, but the twenty one year old Thai skater had been the one to drag Yuuri here in the first place, he claimed it was to settle any nerves he had, but it made Yuuri just feel more sick. 

Yuuri made a move to one of the boxes, before pulling back again and holding his hand down at his side. He balled his fists up and started to feel his very being shake. He couldn’t do this, doing this meant he was accepting something into his life that he had never gave much thought to. The words, ‘if only I had been born a boy’ floated in his head. If he was born in the right body he’d have no problems right now. 

He started to walk away from the isle and pretend like he’d not just been down there, he almost made it out until a hand grabbed his and pulled him back. Yuuri gave a surprised squeak as a cheery dark skinned male pulled him back. “Where are you going?” He asked with a toothy grin plastered on his features. Before Yuuri could answer the other continued. “Pick up a box and pay for it Katsuki, no going back.” Phichit said pushing Yuuri towards the boxes. 

He nodded at his friend and reached out to grab one, he stood there for a moment turning it over in hand. The foreign words in bold writing stared back at him, the image made him shiver: Yuuri almost put it back again. 

“Don’t you dare!” Phichit said sternly. He was happiness and sunshine until Yuuri needed a firm hand. 

“But-“ Yuuri started. 

“No! Give me that and come!” He snatched the box from his best friends hands and turned to go pay for their things. 

Phichit places all the items on the counter and watched as the women scanned through them. She she reached the box and looked over at the two with a frown. Deciding she didn’t really care the women scanned that too and put it in the white plastic bag. Phichit paid for it all despite Yuuri’s request he do it. Then they were back outside walking to Yuuri and Victors Apartment. 

“What will you do?” Phichit asked. He was looking to the sky and had a red lace sweet hanging from his mouth. 

“I-I don’t know.” Yuuri said nervously twiddling his fingers. As if that question hadn’t already passed through his thoughts: he really didn’t know what he’d do. His career was at its height, his and Victors relationship was stable and in a good place, they even allowed Yuri to move into their spare bedroom. He didn’t know what he’d do: time was what he needed, but didn’t have, the decision would need to be made and fast. 

Phichit smiles around the sweet and looked to his friend. “You know you’ll always have me right?” He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Because of course no matter how much trouble Yuuri got himself into, Phichit would always be there. Back in Detroit they used to joke that if they were to ever go to jail they’d be bunk mates. They’d stay up for hours planning how they would be on the podium together or getting Mug shots taken together. Of course the two couldn’t hurt a fly, but it made for funny made up scenarios. 

Yuuri had always dressed and acted like a boy, ever since he was four years old and refused to put on the pink dress for his parents friends wedding, they had gone out and bought him a small shirt and pants. They’d always supported him through his choices. He kept his hair shirts and room blue, because he was a boy and that’s what boys did. When he was fourteen he’d gone on FTM treatment and finally started to feel like a boy. He’d got surgery to remove his breasts and still had a faint scar from it a few inches under his nipples. He loved that scar though, a reminder of how far he’d come. 

When Yuuri was nineteen he’d told Phichit, and at the time seventeen year old Phichit couldn’t have been more supportive. They had moved in together so Yuuri decided it was time to tell him, he figured if Phichit could trust Yuuri knowing his bathroom routine, then Yuuri could trust him with this information. 

Yuuri blushed at Phichit’s statement and thanked him turning his gaze to the pathway under him. He knew Victor and Yuri would be at the rink until half six, it was two in the afternoon so the two friends had time yet. They’d planned it perfectly. Yuuri was Lucky Phichit had come to visit him in Russia at this time, he didn’t think this was something he could do alone. It wasn’t like he could ask for sixteen year old Yuri to help him, and the thought of telling Victor before he was sure made him feel a little dizzy. 

The two turned into an apartment block and walked up the stairs to the sixth floor, the lift was broken and had been for years, before they had even moved in. Nobody seemed to mind though, and if they did they kept it to themselves. 

Yuuri was glad for his amazing stamina every time he walked the stairs, because Phichit looked like he was going to pass out from them. They reached their floor and walked past one door on either side of the corridor before getting to Yuuri’s. There was four apartments on each floor, Yuuri, Victor, and Yuri had the one at the end across the way and a little further down from the broken lift. 

Yuuri unlocked the door and was greeted by a big brown poodle that attacked his legs jumping up. Yuuri stroked her and planted a kiss to the dogs head before she got back down. Makkachin gave Phichit a greeting by rubbing her body against his legs, but not jumping up. He patted the dog and walked in further placing the plastic bag on a birch wooden coffee table. 

The floor was light brown and laminate with a wooden pattern on it, they had a light blue sofa and light brown cushions on it, a matching arm chair opposite the short side of the coffee table. The TV was opposite the big sofa and had a cabinet with a gaming console and games underneath it. A plant sat either side of the TV. Behind the living space was a book shelf and a desk with draws. On one of the shelves was pictures and medals from all three of their Skating careers. More plants and a light brown fluffy rug behind the sofa. They were meaning to buy a low table that they could sit at for some dinners, but never got around to buying it. 

Closer to the door side was a kitchen and dining room that was only split from the living space by the change in flooring, from wood to white stone tiles. They had a a round dining table that fit four chairs, the cabinets were black and tops white marble patterned. The fridge and cooker was also white. They had a few plants dotted around the kitchen and placemats on the table set out neatly. 

There was a small bathroom further into the house next to the kitchen. Inside was black tiles and a white tub that doubled as a shower, the curtain was black with white polka dots. The toilet was white and so was the sink, a mirror above the sink that opened up as a cabinet, plus a towel rack next to the sink. 

The bedrooms were to the side of the living space, there was two. The closest was Yuri’s and the other was Yuuri and Victor’s bedroom. The couple had a double bed against the wall on the right as they walked in. A bedside table either side with white lamps. The tables matched that of the draws, wardrobe, and book shelf that was also in the room. They had no TV not feeling the need for one in there. The floor was grey carpet, Curtains silver with tiny fake gems scattered across them. The sheets were mostly white with a grey stripe down the left side where Victor slept and then going along the bottom as well, the pillows matched. They also had Dark and light grey cushions on the bed, which confused Yuuri as they came off every night just to be thrown back on: but victor had said it was tasteful and made the room look complete. 

Yuri’s bedroom had a double bed against the wall with a black quilt and pillows, he had two leopard print cushions Victor had bought him as well. The floor was wooden and he had a black circle rug in the middle. Oak draws, bookshelf, and wardrobe also in the room and a few plants. He had a TV and gaming console on top of the draws that he played often, and a cushioned rocking chair near the book shelf. His walls were a light brown colour and curtains were mostly black with a reverse leopard print so the yellow was making the marks instead. There was also a black cat perched on his window shelf staring outside: Victor and Yuri had adopted him for Yuri’s sixteenth birthday. He’d named him Pridurok, much to the couples Dismay. 

Phichit remembered about the box and dug into the bag pulling it out and handing it to Yuuri. He took it hesitantly and with shaking hands. “Come on, you will feel better after taking it.” He said giving a sympathetic smile. 

“Or worse.” Yuuri muttered. The Thai skater followed his best friend to the bathroom and waited outside as Yuuri went in. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other in such situation before: countless times while they were getting ready to go out, when one was using the toilet the other was either showering or in the mirror getting ready. All shame between them had been lost, but Yuuri felt like this was something he’d prefer to do in private. 

He came out with a white stick in hand and the cap secured on one end. “So results?” Phichit asked eager to know. 

“We have to wait three minutes.” Yuuri muttered. 

“Ugh that’s so long!” Phichit groaned. 

They decided to wait in the bathroom and Yuuri took a seat on the toilet after closing the lid, Phichit took the edge of the bathtub. They had set an alarm on their phone and now just waited in silence for it to tell them the results were ready. 

Each second that passed Yuuri could feel his heart rate getting faster, his hands sweaty, he didn’t think he could look. Swallowing the nervous nausea that was growing in his throat, Yuuri willed himself not to throw up, not yet anyway. 

The alarm went off, this was it. Yuuri paled and held the test in hand tighter, he didn’t want to read it. He couldn’t physically lift it to see. His body was shaking. Phichit placed his hand on top of Yuuri’s to calm him. The Japanese man breathed out and hung his head low. 

“I’ll look.” Phichit whispered. Yuuri let him take the white stick from his hand and turn it over. He read the back of the box and glanced at the double blue lines that crossed over each other. He didn’t know whether to smile or not, because Phichit himself was excited. Yuuri looked up at him silently asking for the results. 

“Positive.”


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had mentions of anxiety and panic Attacks, please don’t read if this triggers you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! :3

“Positive.” 

The words rung in Yuuri’s ear, practically screamed at him, mocking him. It was wrong, it was false- how could it be though? The reason Yuuri had took the damn thing was because he’d been late on and throwing up constantly. He thought it was a stomach bug at first, but then when it didn’t stop he’d turned to more drastic reasons. 

Yet Yuuri was still reluctant to believe his best friend. He put his hand out for Phichit to show him the white stick. He did so and Yuuri looked at it: there was no denying the blue plus sign on that thing. 

A sudden wave of nausea and dizziness hit him hard, Yuuri got off the toilet and opened the lid to throw up the little contents left in his stomach from his and Phichit’s lunch at the cafe. A hand was on his back in an instant rubbing soothing circles onto his skin and stroking his hair. 

When Yuri finished Phichit wiped the corners of his mouth with tissue and then kissed his best friends cheek. He pulled the older Japanese skater in for a hug as Yuuri cried into his arms. What would Victor think? How was he suppose to tell him? Never mind everyone else. The press would attack him for this, for not telling them or his fans about his secret. The only other people to know apart from Phichit, his family, Yuri and Victor, were his ex coach Celestino and the skating registrations. They were only told because it would be dangerous for Yuuri to lie when it came to his career. Plus he wasn’t even sure if he’d be allowed to compete in men’s singles. 

The front door opened and closed, the only person it could have been was Victor or Yuri since the door locked from the outside automatically. People needed a key to get in no matter what. Yuuri’s eyes widened, he pulled away from Phichit and ran to get up. Victor saw him just before Yuuri slammed the bathroom door shut. 

“Yuuri?” Victor questioned as he got closer to the bathroom door. His voice was thick in Russian accent, the way he rolled the R in Yuuri’s name sent shivers down the skaters back: he especially liked it when they were in the heat of the moment and Victor would start mumbling words in Russian. “Yuuri what’s wrong? Why did you shut the bathroom door?” Came the words spoken in Japanese with a Russian tongue. 

“Yuuri?” Phichit asked from his place on the bathroom floor. He watched as his best friend slumped to the floor and curled in on himself: head between legs and trying to focus on breathing. He was having a panic attack. Phichit had seen many of them before, some small and some big. He knew to give Yuuri space and try to talk him through breathing if it got to that point. 

Victor heard the Voice of Yuuri’s friend from inside the bathroom with his fiancé. He frowned and tried at the handle, the door was locked. “Yuuri, I don’t mean anything by this: but when you lock yourself unexpectedly in our bathroom with another man I can’t help but wonder why.” Victor said trying to laugh it off, even though he was secretly dying inside. His fiancé had rejected him so easily as he walked through the door. He was hurt that whatever Yuuri deemed so important to lock himself away for, Victor wasn’t trusted with the information, or allowed to help him. Yet Phichit was. 

“Yuuri just breath, like we’ve done before remember?” Phichit said. Yuuri tried to nod, he really did, but Phichit’s words weren’t going through to him. “In...” Phichit breathed in with Yuuri and placed a hand on top of his friends. “And out...” he breathed. “In... and out.” They repeated this a few times until Yuuri stopped shaking. 

“That’s good Yuuri.” Phichit said in a soft voice as to not startle the other. 

Victor heard Phichit talking to Yuuri in a soft voice, he caught onto why he was telling the other to breath. As worry flowed through him Victor reluctantly removed himself from the door and went to his bedroom. It wasn’t good to hound Yuuri with Questions after a panic attack, although Victor was curious as to what had caused it. 

While Yuuri sat on the toilet again with now brushed teeth, Phichit took the test and the box he turned to Yuuri, “you want this as proof?” He asked. He knew how some couples like to show each other the test and then gleefully cheer over the small lines. Yuuri shook his head though, he didn’t want the thing that sparked his panic attack. Phichit put it back in the box and then pocketed it so he could throw it in the bin once they left the bathroom. 

Yuuri stood from the toilet and wrapped his arms around Phichit, he needed the hug. The Thai skater compiled and hugged back pressing a light kiss to the other black hair. 

They left the bathroom sometime after after that, Phichit had ran to the kitchen and binned the test, Yuuri went to his bedroom to find victor. His fiancé was lying on his back with his phone held high above him, scrolling through social media. On screen was someone’s picture that Yuuri couldn’t quiet make out from the distance between them. 

Victor noticed him and gave a small smile. Yuuri went right over and cuddled into his side, hiding his face in Victors clothes as he tried not to cry. Victor combed his fingers through Yuuri’s hair gently, forgetting about his phone. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri and leant over so his mouth was next to Yuuri’s ear. 

“I won’t ask, but I’m here if you need to talk.” Victor whispered. 

“Please don’t ask.” Yuuri mumbled into Victors grey top. He breathed the smell of Victors deodorant in and tried to cuddle closer. If it was possible to fuse with a person, Victor thought they might just have done that with how tight Yuuri was pulling him in. He didn’t mind though, Yuuri needed it. 

He felt guilty for not telling his fiancé, he felt so guilty. Of course victor would want to know- he had the right to know- and sooner or later he’d find out anyway. It was better if it was sooner, Yuuri knew that. Yet he was still not ready to tell him- not yet. 

They lay there like that for a while. Phichit sat on the sofa with Makkachin and put on the TV, he flicked through the channels until he found an English one. It would have to do because nothing was in Japanese, and he would surely never find anything in Thai. He didn’t want to leave Yuuri alone so he decided to stay instead of going back to his hotel. 

The front door opened and closed and Yuri came in. He’d grown just a little bit since the finals, is hair was almost shoulder length too. He had it pulled in a half up half down style away from his face: he wore black sports pants and a black vest top with a sports jacket over it zipped down. When he saw Phichit on the sofa alone he frowned and dropped his keys into the bowl on the small table near the door. 

“What you doing here alone, Hamster?” Yuri asked as he gave a side glance to the other person on the sofa. He walked over to his bedroom and dropped his skates into his room, then came back out and put the kettle on. 

“Yuuri and Victor are in their room, they wanted some alone time.” Phichit answered from his place on the sofa. He never moved: although the teen did scare him a little, he had been reassured by Yuuri that he wasn’t all that bad. 

They had allowed Yuri to move in with them after his Grandpa had died a month after the finals. He didn’t want to live alone and should not have expected to: after refusing to go back to living with Yakov and his grouchy ex wife, Victor had offered him the spare bedroom free of charge and the teen took it. Sure he was now a gold medalist, but money at the age of sixteen was not the easiest thing. He contributed ten percent over all for the bills, it was the most the couple would accept from him. 

“Usually that means go home.” Yuri said as he poured hot water into two mugs with Coffee grounds. He added two sugars to Phichit’s and left his as was. The milk had been added before the water as to not burn the grounds. He passed a cup Phichit and took his own to the sofa. 

“Usually it does, but Yuuri asked me to stay.” Phichit explained as the two took a seat on the sofa together. Makkachin has moved to go find Yuuri and Victor in their bedroom. In his place was Pridurok who had come out the room to sit with Yuri. The teen stroked the black cat who lay on his knee. He had one bright green eye, his other one had been surgically removed after a car accident as a kitten. Yuri loves him though. 

“Sometimes I wonder if I will ever understand him.” Yuri half laughed. He’d taken quite a liking to the Japanese skater, after the final they had grown as friends: and even found enjoyment in teasing Victor from time to time. “What crap are you watching?” The teen asked. 

It was an unspoken thing that when Phichit came over they would speak either entirely Japanese or English since everyone knew those languages. Usually though the apartment would be Russian and Japanese with random English words thrown in by Victor, just because he could. 

“I have no idea, it was the only thing I could understand.” Phichit admitted with a slight blush to his cheeks. He was still embarrassed that he couldn’t pick up the Russian language as well as his friend had. 

“You know Yuuri has loads of anime and other films in the cabinet, why not watch one of them?” Yuri asked. 

“If I’m honest, I completely forgot about them.” Phichit laughed at himself and slipped on his warm coffee. 

The two had settled for watching an anime that Yuuri had recommended a while back. They got through a few episodes before Yuri started to complain that the story was going nowhere. It was a slow run story with four seasons to it: although for people like Yuri he grew impatient with it and lost interest quickly. 

They heard the bedroom door open and Victor came out. He was still wearing his jogging bottoms and grey top, his hair was a little messy from where he had been lying on it too. He greeted the two on the sofa before going into the kitchen and making two cups of green tea, it soothed the soul- words from Yuuri- Victor just called it yuckie. 

A few minutes later Yuuri appeared still in his dark red long sleeved top and black skinny jeans. He headed right for the kitchen where victor was and hugged into his side. 

Victor still had no idea why Yuuri was being so clingy and sad, but he still kept reassuring his fiancé. He didn’t mind that Yuuri was being needy: he just wished he knew why so he could help him more. Victor did what he could though with the little information he had, and just helped Yuuri through what he was going through and made himself available for cuddles and reassuring kisses. 

“Here’s your tea, love.” Victor whispered kissing Yuuri’s head. Yuuri smiled as a thank you and slipped on the hot leaf water. “What do you want to do for dinner tonight?” He asked. 

Yuuri shrugged. “I don’t want to go out.” He whispered. Victor nodded and pulled his fiancé in closer to his side, his arm securely wrapping around Yuuri small waist. 

“Why don’t I make dinner tonight then?” Victor asked. Yuuri’s eyes lit up at that, he loved it when Victor cooked for him. The younger one nodded eagerly. “What would you like?” He asked. Yuuri really didn’t know: he’d not experienced any cravings yet, he was still trying to keep things down. 

“You pick.” Yuuri said. 

“How about Solyanka?” Victor asked. He’d made the spicy/ sour soup for Yuuri when they first moved in. He’d taken a liking to it instantly. It was able to be prepared healthily as to fit in with their diet as well, meaning all three residence enjoyed the tasty soup. They usually had buttered toast as a side just to dip in and fill them further, but it was just as filling without toast. 

“Yes, sounds good.” Yuuri agreed. “Can we have it with Chicken?” He asked. The first time Victor had made it, it was with Salmon, but when they started experimenting with different meats Yuuri found he preferred Chicken or ham best. 

“Sure thing, chicken is all we have in anyway.” Victor said. He sipped his own tea and made a disgusted face. Yuuri had promised him the green water would start to taste nicer, it didn’t. But he knew it was good for him so victor was willing to let it grow on him. 

Victor started to prepare the meal, he cooked the chicken and started cutting the herbs and vegetables. Yuuri tried to offer help, but victor said no and told him to just supervise. While his fiancé cut up Tomatoes Yuuri hugged him from behind and pulled their bodies closer: he kept pressing kisses to Victors back and earning small breathy laughs from his lover. 

While the two were being close and kissing Phichit watched silently from the sofa with a small smile. He always knew that when Yuuri was upset or feeling anxious he got clingy with who he was close with. Phichit had been the person many times that Yuuri hugged into for reassurance. He was happy that Victor was there for him now though: and even happier that the Russian accepted the strange need for affection when he was full of anxiety. 

Yuri scrunched his nose at the affection though and shouted to them, “can you two be gross somewhere else?” He grumbled. Yuuri just turned around and pulled his tongue out at Yuri. 

Victor checked the chicken and shredded it up into pieces. He added it all into a pot and added the broth on a low heat. It just needed to warm until piping hot then he was able to serve it up. He checked it using the stirring spoon and bringing it to his lips. It was hot enough to serve. Victor ladled the soup into four bowls and added spoons before serving them at the table. 

Yuri and Phichit came quickly to the table and sat down. Victor put a jug of water on the table and Yuuri gave four glasses to each seat. The four sat down together at the table. 

The food tasted amazing, each bite was like a spicy taste of heaven. Well at least three of them were enjoying it. Yuuri started to each the soup and then his stomach gave a turn. He tried to swallow past the feeling and take another bite. If he got through the first few then he could finish it. Victor had made this for them to enjoy, Yuuri really didn’t want to throw this up. 

His body gave away at the second bite and Yuuri got up quickly to run to the bathroom. He closed the door and fell to his knees in front of the toilet. Yuuri proceeded to heave up the contents of his stomach, tears welled in the corner of his eyes. 

Yuuri jumped when a hand came down on his back: they were rubbing circles onto his lower back. Yuuri was shaking again. He hated this feeling. He started to throw up again and could feel the tension it was putting on his stomach, he could feel his muscles to strain as his body tightened to heave up whatever was left in him. He felt the tears run down his cheeks. Happy when he finished. 

Victor was crouched behind him and handed Yuuri a wipe. He cleaned his around his mouth and flush it down the toilet. Yuuri blushed his teeth and used mouthwash until the taste left his tongue. He huffed and leant agaisnt the ceramic sink. Victor came behind and pulled him closer. 

“You’ve been so sick lately my Yuuri, shall I book you an appoint with the doctor?” Victor asked. Yuuri never replied and just leant more into Victor. He rested his head on the older lands shoulders and let the tears fall down his cheeks. Victor kissed his neck to try and sooth him somewhat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mentions of anxiety, implied self harm, bullying and many tears are shed. If you’re triggered by anything please don’t read!  
> Enjoy! :3

Yuuri sat on the sofa with one knee bobbing up and down, he was so nervous. After just throwing up again that morning victor told him to stay home and skip practise. Phichit sat on the coffee table opposite him, he studied Yuuri’s features before deciding to speak up. “You need to tell him.” He said trying to use a soft voice. 

Yuuri nodded, he didn’t stop the movement of his leg. “I know, I know.” He said running a hand through his hair. “I know.” He whispered once more. 

Yuuri stood and started to pace behind the sofa, he really didn’t know what he was going to do. Of course victor needed to know, it was his child after all- but Yuuri was scared that everything would change. All he had worked for gone in a single moment: there was always the possibility that Victor didn’t want the baby as well, that he would leave Yuuri all on his own. Then what would he do? Victor was his only family in Russia, he relied on him for so much in life as well. It sounded stupid but Yuuri needed Victor like he needed oxygen. 

“There are other options you know.” Phichit said watching as his best friend freaked out. He’d brought it up before, but Yuuri changed the subject quickly before he could answer. 

Yuuri shook his head, “w-what if I did that and victor found out- then he says it’s not what he wanted. Or what if I told victor I was keeping it and he said he wants rid of it? Or-“ 

“Yuuri I’m going to stop you right there.” Phichit interrupted. He got up and walked around the sofa to put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s your body, you do whatever you are comfortable with. If you’re not ready then Victor will understand: and he’ll support you if you decide that this is what you want.” Phichit said. 

Yuuri sighed and hung his head so his gaze was on his friends feet, he was wearing odd socks again. Yuuri had always found it hard when it was his turn to do the washing because Phichit never had matching socks in the pile. In another situation he would have laughed at the memory. 

“I know.” Yuuri repeated. 

“You keep saying that, but do you? Yuuri you need to relax, I hate to say it- but-but this isn’t good for the baby. Stress is not good.” Phichit whispered to his friend. He pulled him in closer for a hug and let the Japanese skater relax into his embrace. 

“I’ll tell him tonight.” Yuuri mumbled against his friends shoulder. 

Phichit was secretly pleased, it meant Yuuri was thinking of keeping the baby and he’d always wanted to be an uncle: plus he thought it would be a good step in their relationship. Starting their own family was what would complete their little circle. Two dads, one adopted older brother, an uncle, plus the entire Russian figure skating team. The child would be unstoppable. 

Yuuri was in some grey leggings and one of Victors baggy black t-shirts that came about mid thigh. His hair was messy and glasses starting to fall on his nose. Phichit wore some blue skinny jeans with Rips in them and a white top. His hair was neatly combed too. 

They decided to have a relaxing day and watch some movies together. They had a stack near the console ready to play the next one after the previous finished. Phichit had made some green tea for them and sweet popcorn. Yuuri didn’t think he could stomach food so passed up the offer of a handful: Phichit, however, helped himself to fistfuls. 

Yuuri was wrapped in a grey blanket and snuggled up into himself resting his chin on his knees. Phichit was half lying and half sitting on the chair holding a cushion close to his body. After the second Movie Phichit made some sandwiches for lunch: he gave a ham and lettuce one to Yuuri and had one for himself. Yuuri had managed half before he started to feel sick and put it on the coffee table. 

After some time of movies and the friends finally getting around to talking about Yuuri’s situation, the front door opened. They looked to find Yuri and Victor coming through the door. They were mid sentence. “That’s stupid old man.” Yuri said as he closed the door and threw his keys into the bowl along side Victors. 

“No it’s not, you did six quads in the second half, I could do four if I wanted.” Victor said as he shuffled off his coat. 

“Yes but I’m younger, you are getting old.” Yuri rolled his eyes and made way for his room. 

“Don’t forget who’s house you live in!” Victor called to him with a smile. 

“Yuuri was the one to help me decorate, move in, and give me a key.” Yuri winked before closing his bedroom door. 

“Kids.” Victor huffed with a small smirk. He sat down next to Yuuri and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “He’s grown up so fast.” He mocked. 

Phichit passed Yuuri a look as if telling him it was the perfect moment to bring up the topic of children with Victor. Instead the other ignored him and cuddled into victor. He’d missed his fiancé, not having anyone to give his affection to was difficult. Hugging people helped relax him, it soothed his anxiety to have physical affection. 

Victor smiled and ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, he pressed another kiss to the others head and nuzzles his nose against Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri leaned into him more and laced their fingers together. He was never so affectionate with Victor around other people. Not even around Yuri and the teen lived with them. But he’d been waiting for Victor the whole day and missed his touch. 

“How was your day, my Yuuri?” Victor asked kissing his neck and then behind his ear. 

“It was alright, just watched films. How was practise?” Yuuri asked, intentionally skipping over the part where he threw up again after victor had left. 

“It was good, Yuri got shouted at by Yakov again, he refused to do a lutz and wanted to do an axel, so they compromised and Yuri did the Axel without permission in his routine and got a face full of Yakov yells.” Victor laughed. Even as the teen was being shouted at by his coach, he just stood there looking bored as usual. 

Yuuri noticed Phichit giving him an urging look. It was now or never. Before he could think too much about it he spoke up. “Can we talk?” Yuuri asked. He noticed Victor worried face before trying to reassure him, “it’s nothing bad- well um I don’t think so anyway. It’s just- I can’t explain it.” Yuuri said. “Come to the bedroom?” 

Victor nodded and untangled himself from Yuuri. The two made their way to their room, not without a wink from an overly Excited Phichit though. 

Victor stepped inside first, Yuuri closed the door behind him and just stood there for a moment. He had no idea what he would start with, how he was going to word the sentence. Would victor be okay with this? What happens if he just gets up and leaves? Would Yuuri go back to live with his parents at the springs? Of course he would. Phichit was confident that Victor would love the news, but Yuuri couldn’t help the doubt in his head. A constant voice telling him that he was never doing anything right and that he was worthless, he hated that voice. 

Victor noticed the silence coming from his Fiancé. He was worried of course, nobody ever just said they wanted to talk out of nowhere for no reason. But the one thing he was concerned for was what was going on in Yuuri’s confusing head. He just wanted answers, to know he was okay. 

“Yuuri what’s wrong?” Victor asked. 

“Would you sit?” Yuuri replied with. 

“Of course.” Victor nodded and took a seat on the bed. He looked up to his husband to be. “Yuuri what’s going on?” He just really needed answers. He would get on his knees and beg for Yuuri to share just a little bit of information with him. 

Yuuri sighed and put his head into his hands trying and not wanting to make eye contact with Victor. He had to tell him, the guilt of not doing so was eating him alive, victor deserved to know about his- their child: plus he would find out sooner or later anyway. Yuuri was choosing the sooner option before he started putting on weight. 

“Please don’t freak out, p-promise me you won’t shout.” Yuuri whispered. 

“I would never-“ Victor started to say. 

“Promise me. Please.” Yuuri cut him off. He knew victor would never shout at him, or make him feel less of a person. Victor loved him and adored every inch of Yuuri. He’d even told him that if Yuuri wanted to quit figure skating and gain some weight even then, Victor would still love him. Granted after that he took the donut from Yuuri’s hands claiming ‘it’s breaking your diet plan.’ 

Victor nodded and reached a hand out for Yuuri’s waist, he pulled his fiancé in more so there was less space between them. “I promise.” Victor said giving Yuuri a small smile. The skater pulled his hands away from his face and rested them on Victors shoulders gently. He welcomed the smile and leant down to press a sweet kiss to Victors lips. 

The Russian never pushed Yuuri to hurry and speak: once Yuuri had set his mind to do something and outright said it- Victor knew he’d get the information eventually. He just had to be patient, something he had never been very good at until becoming a coach. 

Yuuri with shaking hands lowered his gaze to the floor. “I’m Pregnant.” He whispered. The words were almost too quiet to hear and for a moment he thought Victor hadn’t heard him properly. 

“What?” Victor asked looking up and down at Yuuri. He felt a jerk in his heart, something that told him everything was different now. Him and Yuuri were different. His body was screaming at him to get up and run, give himself a breather before dealing with this information. But he would never leave Yuuri, and especially not now. 

“I-I’m... I’m sorry.” Yuuri started to cry. Of course there was no actual reason for Yuuri to be apologising. Victor had been apart of this as much as he had: he’d even come to the conclusion that Victor should take at least 75% of the blame since he had the sperm and forgot the condom, but then again Yuuri had also let the idea of protection slip from his mind. 

The younger man cried into his hands feeing like a little kid again, he couldn’t stop the tears though: not now they were falling fast. “I’m so sorry Vitya...” he muttered through the water works. “I-I forgot the-the Protection- a-and I’m just so sorry.” 

Victor snapped out of his shock and got up to hug Yuuri. He pulled his fiancé in closer and rubbed his back. The sickness made sense to him now: and why Yuuri had refused to go to practise as well. It even made sense why Yuuri was reluctant to get physical in bed together at night, he had been so worried all this time. And then once it was confirmed for him he’d been filled with an all new kind of anxiety. 

Victor whispered in Yuuri’s ear, “it’s okay Yuuri, don’t be sorry, nobody is at fault here.” Victor said rubbing a hand along Yuuri’s lower back. “There are options- you don’t have to go through the pregnancy, you can continue for this seasons programs.” Victor said. 

However, Yuuri had already made his mind up, it was his body and he would decide. He wanted to keep the baby: he could never get rid of something that was as amazing as both his and Victors love in one form. He’d talked it over with Phichit and the possibility that Victor might not want a child. Although his friend had reassured him that he’s Victor would want it, they had gone over if he hadn’t as well. 

If he didn’t want to stay around Phichit had said he’d take this season off to help Yuuri, despite the protests from his friend. They said they would go back to Japan and Phichit would take the room next to Yuuri’s for the year and stay with him, be there the whole time. He would do anything for his niece or nephew on the way, and absolutely anything for Yuuri. 

Although Yuuri didn’t want anything but Victor to say he would support him through this and be the best father there ever was to their child. He wanted Victor to stay with him and for them to have a family together, for them to walk their child to school for the first time, and teach them to be the best skater there ever was. He wanted to hold Victor as their baby moved from the nest and went off to University, and sit with them when they introduce their significant other. He wanted to go through all this with Victor, not on his own. 

Yuuri had pulled back at Victors words, his eyes wide because the information had settled in on him: Victor didn’t want the baby. He was outright saying to Yuuri he wanted him to continue this season with no other distractions: and a baby was more then a distraction, it was a set back in his career. More tears fell down his cheeks, a hand cupping his mouth and the other his lower abdomen. He felt sick again. He couldn’t do this without victor, he didn’t want to do this without him. 

The Japanese skater shook his head and started to move backwards towards the door: he didn’t know if he should run to the bathroom or run out of the apartment. He decided the bathroom. Taking off quickly and leaving a stunned victor. Yuuri fell against the bathroom floor and rid his body of the little food he had consumed that day. He’d made sure to lock the bathroom door this time. Victor wasn’t allowed to touch him if this is not something he was willing to do with Yuuri. 

He cleaned up and brushed his teeth, Yuuri purposely avoided staring at himself in the mirror to see how much of a mess he was in that moment. 

When he opened the bathroom door though, Victor was stood there looking concerned and still pretty shocked. He went to reach out for Yuuri, but he moved back. “D-don’t touch me.” Yuuri whispered. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked tilting his head to the side. 

“Don’t even say my name.” He was fed up and defeated, Yuuri was convinced this is something he would be doing alone. 

“What’s-“ Victor was cut off again. 

“You don’t want it do you? The baby, Victor I’m keeping it... I-I want this to be something we did together: b-but you just said about terminating it, s-so don’t touch me okay? Don’t say my name and don’t even look at me.” Yuuri said a little more harshly then he meant to. He was entitled to be harsh though, because Victor had told him to get rid of their baby. 

“I just thought -“ Victor started. 

Neither of them had bothered to pay any attention to the two people watching them from the Sofa, they had stopped mid bicker to watch the couple. 

“I’m sorry you had to fall for me, coach me, sleep with me, is that what you want to hear an apology, because Victor I’m so scared, this is terrifying.” Yuuri breathed a little trying to calm his shaking hands, it didn’t work. “Because people won’t just look at this and say ‘oh another skater expecting, wonder if he will retire or carry on afterwards,’ no. They will say I’m a lair, that I cheat at skating and I’m not honest. They’ll call me names and I’ll get so much hate for this. You won’t have to worry about that though, because they’ll say it my fault and you’re the victim- ‘poor Victor took pity on a girl who wanted to be a boy- and now look at what they’ve got themselves into!” Yuuri hadn’t realised how angry he got and how upset he’d managed to feel. 

The years of taunting from class mates coming back to him. An entire gym room full of boys laughing at him when one had held his arms back and another had cut the side of his binder with Scissors. The years of Yuuri hating himself more then any boys in a changing room could: the cuts and scars that marked his arms and legs forever a reminder of how worthless he felt. 

Victor never replied to him, too in shock to form words. He wanted to tell Yuuri that everything would be okay, that they could work through this and he would never let anybody hurt him. But the Russians mouth was dry and his whole being had froze up. Yuuri had waited for him to speak up, to say anything. 

He’d never told anyone of his high school days, how much hell it had been for him, and how close he’d come to ending it. Victor had an idea of how much Yuuri had been hurt by his peers: Phichit had guess the root of his anxiety was because of something that had been happening to him constantly throughout child and teen-hood. 

Yuuri still had tears running down his face. He turned quickly and went for the front door, “Yuuri, wait!” He’d heard Yuri call to him as he shut the front door. 

He had no idea where he was going, or what he would do. He was a Japanese Figure skater who was pregnant and stuck in Russia, he couldn’t get home without money and his money was at home, then he couldn’t actually leave the country without booking a flight and packing his things up. Yuuri didn’t want to pack up and go back to Japan- as much as he missed his family there, he was hoping Victor would want to start one with him here, in Russia. 

He managed to get down three flights of stairs before someone had fallen in step with him. They were slightly out of breath, but just walked the rest of the way down at Yuuri’s pace. “So you’re pregnant then.” Yuri observed from beside his roommate. Yuuri never replied and just stuffed his hands deeper into his coat pockets. He’d found his mouth and nose mask inside them before going down the first flight of stairs, he’d put that on mainly because he didn’t want anyone to see all of him. He didn’t want to be exposed to the public eye, even if they had no idea who he was. 

“Victors crying up there you know: I think what you said hit him hard- not that he doesn’t deserve it. I’m on your side in this. He should want to have a family with you, hell you guys practically adopted me.” He huffed out, causing a blonde lock of hair to move up and away from his face. 

“He said that there were other options, so I could continue this season.” Yuuri muttered. He wasn’t entirely sure if the teen could actually hear him through his mask. “He cares more about some stupid gold medals then about starting a family.” There it was out in the open, the thing Yuuri had been so worried about hearing and now it was coming from his mouth. 

“He’s always cared about gold, it’s like the medals are his family.” Yuri said with a slight shrug. “No way am I letting that old man off easy with this though.” He frowned and kicked at the air as they reached the lobby. 

Yuuri couldn’t help the small smile that flashed on his lips for a slight second. “Remember when you hated me?” He whispered. “You have changed a lot Yuri.” 

“Maybe I don’t hate you because you’re the only one who calls me Yuri and not Yurio.” The teen gave a breathy laugh. “If I can come around to your ugly mug, then I’m sure Victor can come around to having a baby with you.” It was a joke of course. Yuri did not think Yuuri was actually ugly, he saw the older man as quite attractive really, a good figure and beautiful brown eyes. Although he recognised his beauty, Yuri was not romantically or sexually attracted to him. He just thought he looked nice. He was not joking about the coming around part though, he really could see Yuuri and Victor having a baby. 

“You say the sweetest things.” Yuuri said with a hint of sarcasm lacing his words. 

“Don’t get used to it.” Yuri winked. 

The teen had successfully helped Yuuri in calming down without the older one realising it. He’d just talked to him like it was a normal conversation, spoke to him like a person and not a scared child, unlike everyone else. He had made jokes and it worked. Yuuri was more relaxed and settled. He didn’t even mind it as the two walked in Chilly Russian air, they didn’t have a planned destination, or a time for arriving home. They just wanted to feel the night over them. At some point Yuuri had pulled his mask down to breath in the fresh air.


	4. Chapter 4

“You spoken to Victor yet?” Phichit asked as the two took their trays from the Cafe till. They located a place to sit at the back of the small coffee shop and headed towards the two person table and chairs. 

“No.” Yuuri admitted. After coming home with Yuri he had gone to the teens room, yuri allowed him to stay with him in the bed as long as they had a distance. They both stuck to it, each perching on the edge of the bed. Yuri was up and out before the older one as him and Victor had practise early and then was home in the afternoon. 

Phichit had stayed in the apartment with Victor last night when Yuuri had left and the blond Russian had followed. He had spoke to him about the situation and even hugged him while he cried, because he had hurt Yuuri so much he had actually stormed out. Victor desperately wanted to tell Yuuri how much he would be there to support him, and how he really did want to start a family with him. But it seemed every time he went to speak his mind, his mouth pulled back, admittedly he was scared. It was a big step to take in life, and it had not even been talked through before it happened. 

His best friend wanted to tell him how much Victor had wanted to be there with Yuuri, and how badly he had cried for hurting him. He wanted to let his friend know that Victor would be there for him: but no matter what he said Yuuri would not believe him, he needed to hear it from Victor. 

They ate their sandwiches, well the Thai skater ate his and Yuuri just picked at the bread. He was hungry, but every time something went into his mouth it was thrown back up. 

“Yuuri you just need to talk it through.” Phichit said reaching across the table and taking Yuuri’s hand in his. 

“But he doesn’t even want to-“ Yuuri started before being cut off. 

“Yuuri last night while you were out all he kept saying was how badly he messed up, how much he hurt you and he needed to see you.” Phichit said. He tilted his head slightly to the side, trying to give his puppy eyes to convince Yuuri. “Talk to him please.” He begged. 

Yuuri watched him trying to stay strong, the little more of a tilt to his head and Yuuri couldn’t take it. The eyes were too cute, Phichit looked so innocent. He really couldn’t say no to him. “Fine, I’ll speak with him.” Yuuri said defeatedly. 

Phichit laughed, “Yes!” He cheered pulling back. “You know you’ll have to build up a intolerance to puppy eyes, your child will walk all over you otherwise.” He said with a cheeky smile. 

“Good job I have you for practise.” Yuuri poked back. 

They finished up their lunch and left the Cafe. They were both still not use to the cold winds of Russia so they wrapped up warm. They both started their walk back to Yuuri’s apartment: it was coming up to three o’clock. Phichit had insisted that they go and book a hospital Appointment, and then they go for lunch. 

The only reason they had gone out to the hospital instead of calling was because Phichit insisted exercise was good and he needed to see what little of the sun Russia provided. It had not taken long there, so Phichit had dragged Yuuri into two baby shops before Yuuri left feeling uncomfortable. 

They reached the apartment building and walked up the flights of stairs to the apartment. Victor would be home, Yuuri had suggested going back to Phichit’s hotel room, the Thai had said no and basically dragged him back home. 

Yuuri unlocked the door and Phichit shut it behind him. The keys were thrown into a bowl were two other sets were sat. The younger one had gone to Yuuri’s bedroom after knocking on the door. As it turns out they had more in common then they thought: they both liked playing the same games on console so they would sit for hours on it. 

Shedding his scarf, coat, and face mask Yuuri hung it all up and went to the Kitchen side. He boiled the kettle and took out two cups. He would Make himself some tea and Victor a coffee just how he liked it. The smallest amount of milk first with one spoon of sugar, the water was poured and stirred all together. He put some hot water in his own cup and a tea spoon of honey to give it a little flavour, he left the tea bag in as it cooled. 

Yuuri took the mugs in hand and went to their shared bedroom, he knew Victor would be in there. He didn’t bother knocking and just pushed the slightly open door more open with his back. 

Victor was on the bed with Makkachin snuggled up to him. His fingers were stroking through the poodles curls. Yuuri set the coffee on the bedside table, the small thump made Victor jump and turn around. He must have been half asleep when Yuuri had entered, because it was as of now he was only just noticing Yuuri’s presence. 

He looked up at it lover, his face paled a little. Yuuri had always been the more mature one in arguments: usually it was him who would bring peace back, but only because Victor did not want to make matters worse so he waited for Yuuri. “I-I thought you’d like some Coffee.” Yuuri half whispered. He walked around to his side of the bed and put is cup down on his table. 

“Thank you.” Victor sat up and took the cup in hand. Yuuri perched on the edge not really knowing where to start. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Victor broke it. “Yuuri, I’m so sorry for hurting you.” He said. He spoke in Japanese. It was always like this, when he was trying to be sincere he would speak Yuuri’s language. “It was just a shock. You were crying so I thought it was something you did not want, I was trying to support you, but was supporting the opposite of what you wanted.” Victor whispered. 

“What do you want?” Yuuri asked. 

“You, always you.” Victor said turning to face Yuuri who had been watching him. “I want you, I want to be with you through everything, I want to grow old with you.” Victor said. 

“What about the baby?” 

“Yuuri of course I want to start a family with you.” Victor said. 

“But what you said-“ Yuuri started. 

“You were apologising I thought it was because you didn’t want it.” Victor explained. “I was trying to do the right thing. You threw me off.” The last part came out in a matter-of-fact tone, before Victor sighed and a small laugh left his lips. 

“I was mid panic attack.” Yuuri pointed out. Victor smiled at him, Yuuri couldn’t help but smile too, he was so happy this had worked out. Then they were laughing, and with laughing Yuuri started to cry from the weight of everything being lifted. He was so relieved that Crying was all his body could tell him to do. 

“Oh Yuuri, love come here.” Victor smiled as he brought Yuuri in for a hug. His fiancé held his hands to his eyes willing the tears away, they started to fall. He cried silently while Victor hugged him. He was so happy. Relief that he would have Victor through this, he would not be doing it alone. Victor rubbed his back and pressed random kisses to Yuuri’s neck and side of his head. 

Yuuri pulled back and Victor removed his glasses to wipe the tears away, Another fell after he wiped the one before. Victor pulled Yuuri in again to connect their lips. They pressed together. More tears fell down Yuuri’s face. He pulled back and wiped his tears from Victors face. “Sorry, I’m just really happy- relieved actually.” Yuuri whispered. “I love you Vitya.” 

“I love you too, Moya zvezda.” Victor replied and started to kiss Yuuri again. 

Xxx

“I’m not going to compete this season anymore.” Victor said. They were sat in the living room just them two as Yuri and Phichit were still playing on the console. Yuuri had his legs in Victors lap, his upper body slightly propped up on the arm of the chair. 

“What why?” Yuuri said starting to sit up. He pulled away from his book so he could look at victor. 

“Because you’ll need me to be there for you, but it’s not just that anyway, I want to be there for you. To go to every hospital appointment, and to not have to leave you for weeks at a time alone because I’m in another country.” Victor said. Yuuri tried to look for any hint at this being a joke, but he didn’t find any. It was suppose to be the first year both of them skated together, they were suppose to share the podium in the finals. One would have gold and the other would have silver, that’s how they planned it to be. 

Yuuri felt a little bad that Victor would be skipping what was suppose to be his last season before retirement, his last medal. “You can’t just pull out of your last season before retirement.” Yuuri stated. He really did want victor to be there through it all, and maybe if they had planned this better, been more careful. Then They would have had a baby after the season: that’s not how it went though. 

“Yuuri I want to do this with you. If it makes you feel better I will promise to be in next season and we can compete with each other, you’ll be over the pregnancy months before it starts, and you already have two choreographed programs.” Victor pointed out. It was a good plan, skating with each other in the finals was important to them, they wanted to share the ice as competitors and not student and coach. 

“Your clock is ticking Victor.” Yuuri said with a hint of sarcasm in his words. As true as it was, thirty was not the worse age to quit: he knew lots of skaters over the age who still did competitions and shows past thirty. He was fit and healthy, not to mention still young. It would work. Although it was likely to be his last season in the Grand Prix and worlds. 

“Don’t remind me.” He laughed. “I’m going to tell Yakov I’m pulling out tomorrow.” 

“Just think, if you pulled out sooner we wouldn’t be in this situation.” Yuuri joked with a cheeky smirk on his face. 

“Thin ice Katsuki, thin ice.” Victor warned. 

“Was that a pun?” Yuuri laughed. 

Victor just shot him a defeated look and turned back to the TV without another word. Yuuri himself was still laughing at his reaction, he knew victor hated it when Yuuri was sassy like that with him, but mainly because Victor never knew how to respond to it. It was unlike Yuuri to do that, so when he did, it always took Victor by surprise. 

Yuri’s bedroom door opened and Phichit came out looking proud, while the teen looked annoyed. He had probably lost. Instead of greeting the two though, Yuri went up to Victor and flicked his forehead. Victor whined and rubbed the spot on his head with a pout. 

“What was that for?” He asked as he held where Yuri had hit him. 

“For not giving Piggy the bed last night. Self centred prick- I had to let him stay in my bed otherwise it was the sofa.” He said, then for good measure he back handed victor, not too hard, but enough so there was some pain in it. 

“Stop hitting me.” Victor half yelled holding his hands up to his face in case Yuri decided to hit him again. 

“Pull something like last night again old man, and I swear it’ll be worse then a slap.” With that Yuri walked off to the bathroom. 

Phichit and Yuuri just watched it, then once Yuri was gone they started to laugh. Victor did not look pleased that the two were outright laughing at him: he was offended really that his fiancé didn’t try to defend him. 

They calmed down and Phichit turned to Yuuri, “I have to go, need to start packing before my flight tomorrow.” He said. The Thai skater leant down and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “I’ll see you before my flight I promise.” 

“See you tomorrow.” Yuuri smiled as Phichit closed the door behind him. He looked to Victor who was pouting still. “What?” He asked. 

“Yurio hurt me.” He whined. 

“Maybe if you didn’t call him Yurio, he’d be more reluctant to do so.” Yuuri pokes Victors nose gently. The older one just continued to sulk.


	5. Chapter 5

Victor leant down to capture Yuuri’s lips with his, he gently nibbled at the younger mans bottom lip before pulling back with a slight tug. Yuuri moaned and arched up, a silent plea for more. “My Yuuri, so beautiful.” Victor whispered in Russian. He leant down again and this time sucked the skin below Yuuri’s ear. 

A gasp followed by a pleasurable moan. Victor loved this: seeing his fiancé beneath him, needing him, wanting him. Yuuri was always quiet during their most intimate times, he would gasp and moan, only whispering Victors name during climax. Sometimes if Victor did the right thing, he would hear Japanese words being muttered under his lovers breath. Those were the moments he aimed for most. 

Yuuri’s hands came to tangle up in Victors silver locks. His eyes were closed as his skin was attacked. He wrapped his legs around Victors waist pulling him in, needing to feel everything Victor had. 

“onegaishimasu... onegaishimasu... yoroshiku onegaishimasu...” Yuuri breathed whispering the words to Victor. 

The Russian did not have a full grasp on the Japanese language yet, he knew enough to hold small conversations or if Yuuri’s accidentally slipped into his first language when describing something. He was too in the moment to translate what was being said to him. He let the words fly past him, only focusing on the fact that Yuuri had spoke up. 

“Vitya... onegaishimasu...” Yuuri spoke again as he held onto Victor, his hands grasping at his hair. 

Victor felt slight concern now, because perhaps Yuuri was asking him to stop. He pulled back and looked down to Yuuri. His eyes half closed and his mouth slightly open in a half O, he had a slight blush dusting his cheeks. He really did like the look of him, messy hair and looking so breath taking. 

“Why did you stop?” Yuuri asked, he went back into Russian so Victor would understand him. A look of concern crossed his face, was Victor not enjoying it? Had him begging been too much maybe? But Victor seemed to have been enjoying it, in fact he looked like he was defiantly enjoying it. 

Victor smiled and blushed a little. “I could not understand what you were saying, Moya zvezda. I thought you might have needed to stop.” Victor admitted feeling a little stupid now. He recalled the words Yuuri spoke and realised, he was not telling him to stop. He was begging him to give him more, he was saying please, asking for more then kisses and sucks. 

“Vitya, I need you.” Yuuri whispered as he relaxed beneath his lover. “Please, please Vitya.” He bent his knees up again. Victor reached down and took his ankle in hand, lifting one leg to wrap around his waist. 

“Say my name.” He whispered into Yuuri’s ear. 

“Vitya... Victor... Vi-“ He was cut off with a gasp, finally he had been given what he wanted. More of victor. The other let out a breath next to Yuuri’s ear as he started to move.

Victor was slow and gentle with his movements, allowing Yuuri’s to get comfortable until he started to speed up. Heart rates ran higher, gasps became more frequent, and Yuuri had closed his eyes starting to look really hot as his climax stated to build up. 

“Tell how it feels.” Victor whispered. He loved it when Yuuri would speak during these times, it was a shame he went naturally quiet. 

“Mmm... g-good.” Yuuri nodded and turned his head to the side. 

Victor brought it back though. “Look at me love, I want to see how much you like it.” Victor said. Yuuri opened his eyes. 

Soon they both crawled down from their climax and Victor flopped next to Yuuri on the bed. His breathing was still heavy: Yuuri turned so her could wrap his body around Victors and breath in the post-sex smell. 

Reluctantly Yuuri got up and went to clean himself in the bathroom, he put on Victors green dressing gown not bothering to find actual clothes. He cleaned himself and then jumped into the shower for good measure. Yuuri was as fast as he could be, wanting to cuddle with Victor. He brushed his teeth and made his way back to the bedroom. 

His fiancé had put on some grey boxers and used wipes to clean himself, he was on his back and scrolling through his Social Media. Yuuri lay next to him after shedding the gown and locating some fresh boxers. 

They came across a particular Photo of Phichit, back in Thailand and regularly updating his followers with Pictures and videos of his skating. Yuuri reaches over and liked the Photo for Victor. It had only been four days, but Yuuri was missing his best friend already. 

The next Photo was of Yuri but it was on Otabeks Instagram. The teen was drinking a to-go coffee as they sat in the park. He was on his phone. The caption read, ‘I came all this way for him to ignore me for a phone.’ With some laughing emoticons. 

“Do you think they’re together?” Yuuri asked looking at the photo. He noticed that Yuri and Otabek were spending more time together, the latter even going as far as to stay with them in St. Petersburg so they could hang out. 

“Maybe, they looked pretty suggestive in Yurio’s skate.” Victor said with a smirk at the memory. 

“The way he pulled the glove off with his teeth!” Yuuri gasped. 

“Hi I’m Victor, your fiancé.” The Russian man said frowning a little, it was a joke of course. They had both been shocked at the whole Glove thing at the time. It was not like Yuri to even touch another person, let alone put his fingers in their mouth and allowing them to tug his glove off. 

“Shut up, it was really good. They’re probably together without either of them knowing they’re a thing. Yuri can be oblivious, and Otabek seems too reserved to admit anything.” Yuuri said. 

“We could just ask him.” Victor suggested. 

“No thanks, I’d rather my child have a father.” Yuuri said. He didn’t doubt that Yuri would kick both of them, pregnant or not, if they asked. 

Victor laughed and put his phone down Turing to Yuuri. “First appointment tomorrow, you nervous?” Victor asked as he pulled Yuuri close to him. 

“A little, I guess I’m worried about all the normal things though. Plus I’m still only ten weeks, they say after twelve weeks your past the biggest danger zone. I know I’ve been throwing up and all the usual stuff that comes with pregnancy, I guess I’m still just worried something has gone wrong.” Yuuri admitted his fears. He’d been thinking about the ‘what if’s’ far too much. Over thinking things was a talent of his though, Yuuri couldn’t help it much. 

Victor snuggled in closer. He placed a soft hand on Yuuri’s Lower abdomen, “all will be fine.” Victor whispered. “I’m so excited to meet our baby.” He presses a sweet kiss to Yuuri’s head. “Now sleep time, we have to be up early. Then we can go tell Yakov the real reason for us both pulling out of the season. It will be like getting shouted at by our parents, but worse.” He giggled causing Yuuri to laugh as well. For the time being Yakov was told that they both wanted the season off to work on their relationship more. It was a stupid reason, but they were fairly private about their relationship so nobody really knew anything other then they were engaged. Yuri of course knew more. But even Phichit was still clueless on some things. 

Neither of them posted much about their relationship for the internet. Picture would occasionally be posted of the two together, or the other partner on their Instagram. It just meant that they at least had some privacy in their lives. They wouldn’t even hold hands around fans and other skaters. 

Yuuri woke the next day to a bang on their door, he groaned and turned over snuggling more into the covers. The banging continued and this time Victor shifted in the bed too, clearly being woken up as well. 

“Idiots wake up!” There was more of a bang. 

“Yurio sleeping!” Victor called back. 

“Yuuri’s appointment is in one hour, get your lazy asses out of bed!” The blonde Russian gave a swift kick to the door for good measure. There was the sound of something hitting it back on the other side, he assumed it was a book or a shoe. Rolling his eyes Yuri walked off and left the apartment. 

Victor rolled over so he was facing Yuuri and started to shake his Fiancé, “wake up, we need to get dressed Yuuri.” He said in a gruff morning voice. Yuuri whined. 

“I don’t want to get up.” He huffed. 

“I know love, but your have the hospital appointment.” Victor kissed his cheek. 

“If I move I’ll be sick, I don’t want to be sick again.” Yuuri whined. As soon as his body decides it was time to get up, it was as if everything in him needed to come out. “No hold on, I’m gonna be sick anyway.” Yuuri jumped up out of bed and jogged to the bathroom. He heaved up all he had into the toilet. He was tired of being sick: he hated that nothing would stay down in his stupid body, and that he was so sensitive to smell he couldn’t even bare to be around the Ice rink cafe. 

Victor was waiting outside the door when Yuuri was finished. He handed his lover a towel and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Yuuri thanked him and showered quickly. Victor took a shower after him and they both dressed. 

Yuuri wore his black skinny jeans and a black jumper, he flattened his damp hair down and placed his glasses onto his face. Victor dressed in brown jeans that were rolled at the ankle, he put on a white top where the sleeves cut off at the elbow. His hair was combed over and as neat as always. He looked stunning no matter what. 

With coats and scarfs on, plus Yuuri’s face mask they left, making sure to pick up keys and give Makkachin a kiss to her head of curls. 

The hospital was about twenty five minutes on the bus, by bike it was about thirty five. They took bikes since they still had time. 

Yuuri had always loved going on bike rides with Victor, his fiancé could drive, but while they lived in an apartment and had everything they needed just a short bike ride away, or a walk away they saw no point in adding to their bills. 

They stopped outside the hospital and put their bikes against the posts provided, victor passed Yuuri his bike chain to him and they both locked them up to the pole and buried the keys into their pockets. Victor gave Yuuri a kiss to the forehead before they made their way inside. 

They went over to the front desk where a women was stood, she had bright blonde hair and dark blue eyes: her red lipstick stood out against her pale complexion. Yuuri had sped walked to the toilet with Victors promise of checking him in. The lady in front of him moved along and Victor was able to check them in. 

“Hello sir, do you have an appointment?” She asked. 

“Yeah, under the name Yuuri Katsuki.” He replied. 

She typed a few things down and clicked on different things before saying, “There you go, all checked in.” She smiled. Before victor could leave though she spoke up again. “You look too young to be having grey hair.” She giggled a little trying to seem cute. 

“I like to think of it as Silver.” Victor shrugged. He was oblivious to everything, even when people were trying to flirt with him. Well everyone except Yuuri anyway. 

The women laughed a little harder at that, “you’re funny.” She said with a gleam in her eyes. 

Before anymore could be exchanged Yuuri came back, he went over to Victor and stood at his side. “Am I checked in?” He asked looking up to Victor. 

“Yes, love. Shall we sit down?” Victor placed a hand on Yuuri’s lower back. 

The women blushed a little at the sight of the two, realising that they were a couple and Victor was not in fact called Yuuri. “W-waiting room is through those doors, a nurse will come and get you.” She said not looking up at them. 

“Thank you.” Victor said and led his fiancé away. 

They sat down on some blue cushioned seats, within the room were a few others: a man and his son sat on the other side to Victor and Yuuri, a women who was alone on her phone, and then a visibly pregnant lady at another end of the room. There was two children playing on the floor with the blocks. 

One small girl who had curly brown hair and green eyes stood with three blocks in her hands, she had a pink dummy in her mouth and chubby cheeks. The girl walked over to Victor and Yuuri and held out one block to Yuuri. The Japanese man was confused at first until the girl waved it in front of him. He put his hand out and the girl placed it into his palm. “Thank you.” He said with a smile. 

The girl ignored this and started to give Yuuri blocks upon blocks. As she was giving them to him though, a boy who wanted the blocks was coming over to take them one by one and began to stack them together. Victor was laughing, and when the parents saw what was happening they started to awe at them and laugh along. 

“prinimat', prinimat', prinimat'!” The girl said holding a block. Her voice was squeaky and the words were not formed very well, Yuuri had no idea what she was saying actually. He worried that he was doing something wrong. 

“She’s telling you to take it.” Victor said with a smile. Yuuri nodded and took the block from the girl. 

“Arigatōgozaimashita.” Yuuri said grinning. He thought he would entertain the girl by speaking in Japanese. It worked as the smaller one giggled and jumped at the foreign language. 

“Yuuri Katsuki?” A nurse called from the door way. They stood up and Yuuri put the blocks he had been given back on the floor next to the little girl. 

They walked past the women he assumed was her parents she gave them a smile as a silent thanks for keeping her child entertained. 

They followed the Male nurse from the waiting room and down the hospital corridors. They turned a few corners before coming to a door. The nurse opened it for them and they stepped inside, the brown door clicking shut behind them. 

Yuuri was instructed to sit up on a table which he did so, Victor stood beside him leaning against the table. “So Yuuri, as I understand your situation you’re currently on FTM hormone replacement yes?” The midwife said looking through the files. Yuuri nodded. “It’s uncommon, but despite your Hormones pregnancy is still possible, you take a pill for it?” They asked. 

“Yes.” Yuuri confirmed. “I used to have gel, but found it hard to avoid physical contact with people and passing it to them.” Yuuri blushed. It was mainly because he would almost always come close to accidentally touching Victor with the gel, it wouldn’t have been harmful, but he’d have an increase in testosterone. It wasn’t the best idea to do that when he didn’t need it. 

“Have you taken it since finding out you were pregnant?” They asked. 

“N-no, I didn’t think it would be a good idea to carry on.” Yuuri answered. 

“Okay good, you’ll need to stay off it until your body is back to normal after the pregnancy.” She came closer to Yuuri and put the file down on the table beside him. “You may experience enhanced emotions since you’ll start producing Oestrogen and you’re not used to it.” 

“That explains the tears.” Victor joked with a smile. 

“Shut up.” Yuuri muttered with a blush. 

They went through a check up, they took blood from his arms. Other standard check up and questions. The midwife gave them some leaflets and book recommendations. They left with an appointment books for when Yuuri was fourteen weeks, he would have an ultrasound and scan. 

They walked back out and unchained their bikes. “You were really good with those kids.” Victor observed. He had a small smile on his lips. 

“I just held her blocks.” Yuuri whispered with a slight blush. 

“Which is what she wanted you to do, you made her happy.” Victor pointed out. 

They got onto their bikes and started their ride home. There was sun, although a light breeze still passed them. It was nice, Victor suggested that they stop off somewhere and get some sandwiches to go since they had skipped breakfast that morning. They did just that and ordered two sandwiches to go, they contemplated coffee but didn’t have anywhere to put it, plus Yuuri was not allowed to drink it anymore. 

Yuuri had ordered turkey with lettuce, peppers, and chilly mayonnaise. Victor did not like the look of it if he was honest, he assumed Yuuri must finally be getting craving, to which his body would allow him to eat more. The Russian had ordered chicken with salad and some form of dressing Yuuri had no idea how to pronounce. 

They got back on their bikes and started their journey home. It only took ten minutes from where they were. Their bikes were able to go in a shed provided and chained up, eventually they made it up the stairs and into their apartment. 

“Can I make a request?” Victor asked as he passed Yuuri his wrapped up sandwich and sat down at the table across from him. 

“Go ahead.” Yuuri nodded. 

“Can I tell Chris? About the baby. I mean you told Phichit -even before me- I was just hoping that I could tell a friend or someone-“ Victor was rambling as he scavenged for an excuse as to why he should be allowed to tell someone. 

Yuuri cut him off though with a small smile and a soft voice. “Of course you can tell him.” Yuuri agreed. “He’s your friend, and I trust him not to tell anybody.” 

Victors eyes widened as did his smile. He became visibly excited at the idea of sharing such news. He got up and raced to get his phone that was on the coffee table. Yuuri watched with amusement as his husband to be sat down and began to type in his password, then scroll through his contacts to find Christophe. 

The phone rang a few times before a voice came through the other side. “Victor?” A guff voice came through. It was eleven o’clock for them in Russia, so it was ten in Switzerland, he should be up by now. “It’s so early why’d you call?” He huffed. 

Victor heard a voice on the other side and frowned a little, “you hook up last night?” He asked a little amused. 

“Yeah, I’m actually still in his house, give me a second so I don’t wake him.” There was shuffling around for a while, two voices and then the click of a front door. “Okay I’ve just left, what’s up?” Chris asked. 

“I have some amazing news for you.” Victor said. 

“Oh do go on.” Chris’ voice came through. 

“First I need to explain something, part one isn’t the actual news, part two is.” Victor explained. He gave Yuuri a look silently asking if he was still okay with this, he nodded and victor continued. “Yuuri is Transgender, female to Male. Nobody knows except his family, me, and Phichit, plus is ex coach. Anyway, you’re not allowed to tell anybody but that’s not all.” 

“Hold on, Yuuri used to be a girl?” Chris asked confused. “Well images of your sex life have now changed.” 

“Shh, I’m not finished with my explaining.” Victor said. “We’re going to be having a baby! Yuuri is pregnant!” He said happily not even trying to contain his excitement anymore. 

“Shit wait, Victor you can’t just say stuff like that! This is so much information.” Chris was happy, Victor could hear it in his voice. “Holy hell this is actually amazing! My Victor all grown up.” He pretended to sniff back tears. 

“I’m older then you.” Victor pouted. 

“But less mature.” 

“That’s debatable.” 

Chris was put on loud speaker so he could talk with Yuuri too, and congratulate him. He promised to keep the secret to himself, Yuuri mentioned that Phichit knew: so if he wanted to fuss over it with someone without seeming weird to Yuuri and Victor, he could text Phichit and be excited with him. He explained that his Thai friend was so excited he had already purchased baby clothes, mainly some merchandise with the Thai flag on it. 

They spoke for a while, the couple continued to eat as they spoke with their friend. Chris claimed he was now coming to Russia to visit them since he was going to be an uncle, Yuuri had found it cute how even though their friends were not blood related in anyway, they still considered themselves family. 

“Have you told your family Yuuri?” Chris asked. 

“No, were waiting until we have our first scan, then I’m going to post them the picture with my due date on the back.” Yuuri explained with a slight blush. He had not told anybody about his plan, not even Victor. His fiancé just smiled more at that idea. He was close with Yuuri’s family and knew that they would really love that surprise. He just had to wait for the phone call off his sister saying that if Victor messed up in anyway she would use his bones as an ash tray, he didn’t doubt that she wouldn’t. 

As they continued to talk Yuuri felt the familiar turn in his stomach, he was going to throw up again. He added turkey to his list of ‘do not eat’. At first his movements were gentle, if he just stopped eating maybe it would go away, how wrong his was. Yuuri stood hastily and ran from the kitchen to the toilets. In his rush Yuuri forgot about closing the door and just crouch in front of the toilet. He was defiantly not eating anything that was on that sandwich again. 

Victor was in the bathroom rubbing his back. Yuuri sat up a little from the toilet, he was shaking. Victor tried to sooth him more by rubbing his back carefully. Yuuri started to throw up again. 

Why it was called morning sickness Yuuri did not know, he was sick at all times of the day and night, not just the morning. It was frustrating, not even water was staying down properly. He was getting fed up of being sick, he felt like crap at all times of the day, and he was sure Victor was getting tired of hearing him be sick as much as Yuuri was tired of being sick. 

Once Yuuri had finished he flushed the toilet, washed his mouth out, and brushed his teeth. He then went to lie down in their bed, he was fed up now and thought that if he slept then he couldn’t be sick. 

Victor picked his phone up from the kitchen table where he had left it. “Sorry Christophe, Yuuri got sick again.” He said to the man who had been left alone in the other side of the phone. 

“It’s alright Victor, I’ll let you go. Congrats again.” Chris said. 

“Bye.” With that the phone was hung up. He went back to his bedroom where Yuuri was lying on the edge of the bed. He felt worse then usual, it seemed like every day it was getting more intense. 

Victor put a plastic bin on the floor near Yuuri in case he didn’t make it to the toilet on time. With that he kissed his fiancé on the head and wrapped a blanket around him so he could sleep more comfortably.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is centred around Yuri and Otabek :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of self harm, please don’t read if you’re triggered. 
> 
> Enjoy :3

Yuuri continued to lose weight rather then put it on like he should have been, he wasn’t eating properly and even water hardly stayed down. He was, however, able to trick his body in a way to take water without having to sip it or take big gulps. Yuuri found that if he sucked on ice or chewed the chips of ice it would stay down better as he would only get it in small doses. 

The doctor had prescribed him some pregnancy safe victim tablets, they helped keep his energy up somewhat. Victor had reluctantly left as Yakov requested he help him with coaching some of his younger students: he left Yuuri in the hands of a moody teenager who had also warmed up to the Japanese man somewhat. 

Yuri stood in the bathroom doorway, he heard Yuuri throwing up for the third time that morning, so he assumed he should go and see if he was okay. “C-can I do anything?” Yuri asked. The smell of throw up had never bothered him, he had a surprisingly strong stomach. Better then Victor who would sometimes have to leave just upon hearing Yuuri he sick. He tried his best to always be by his lovers side though. 

Yuuri sat hunched over the toilet bowl, his whole body was shaking and he had tears rolling down his cheeks. Why did his body hate him like this? “N-no.” Yuuri stuttered out. “I-I’ll be oh-“ he started to be sick again. He coughed and heaved but his body seemed to be empty of everything but stomach acid, and that really hurt his throat. 

“Shit, you’re not okay.” Yuri said frowning. “This kid better be the best goddamn behaved child there ever is or will be.” Yuri muttered in Russian as he went to the bath and started running the water. He found that whenever he felt ill a nice bath or shower relaxed his body. He thought Yuuri could do with that. And since he wasn’t able to stand for long periods of time without feeling faint, a bath would have to do. 

Yuuri tried to protest of Yuri taking care of him, the teen should not have to give up his free time to care for him. Plus Otabek was still in Yuri’s bedroom, they should be spending time together. Yuuri sat up a little feeling weak all over. He slowly stood and flushed the toilet before brushing his teeth and washing his mouth with wash. He practically clung onto the sink so he stayed grounded. 

“Y-yuri please, I-I am alright.” Yuuri stuttered out. He had hardly slept, hardly ate, and everything was slightly more fuzzy then usual. He hadn’t worn his glasses for a while since they slipped when he was throwing up or got in the way when he tried to sleep. This ultimately caused him to have a headache which made everything so much worse. 

“I’m going to kill Victor for not wearing protection.” The Russian teen continued to mutter as he checked the water temperature. “And the moron isn’t even here to take care of you, who does he think he is?” Yuri frowned. “Dick.” 

“Yuri, g-go enjoy your day wi-with Otabek.” Yuuri pleased from his place at the sink. 

“You can’t even stand up right piggy.” Yuri scolded. He would not leave the man in such a state, he looked awful. Once the bath was filled at at a comfortable temperature, he then helped Yuuri remove his top. The only thing left were his boxers and Yuuri wasn’t sure how people would react seeing who he actually was. 

He didn’t process the fact that the teen was now also seeing the scars he had littered on his wrists, mostly from his teen and young adult years. There was a few from two months ago though, on a night he felt particularly awful about himself. There was marks on his upper thigh and hips too, they were still covered though. 

Yuri saw these, he did not mention it though. He felt it wasn’t his place to ask if Yuuri did not want to tell. The Russian teen just wanted to help, Yuuri had been there for him every single day and night he was needed after his grandpa had died, even going as far as to allow him to move into their home. He was treated like family, like their son, he wanted to repay the favour. 

“I’ll turn around, use my arm if you need to be kept stable.” Yuri whispered as he turned away. The other skater appreciated this. He shuffled off his boxers and used Yuri’s outstretched arm to help him keep steady as he lowered himself into the tub. He drew the curtain across until everything from the belly button and downwards was covered. 

“You can look now.” Yuuri said with a slight blush yuri turned around with a content smile on his face, he was doing better then he thought he would. 

“I’m going to get you your tablets and some cold water.” Yuri smiled before leaving the bathroom. He popped his head into his bedroom where Otabek was lying on his back with pridurok on his stomach. “Can I get you anything to eat or drink?” He asked. 

The dark haired one turned his head to face Yuri with a small smile. “Coffee would be nice.” He said. “And if you’re willing to make lunch I’m not going to stop you.” He hinted at his hunger. 

“Alright, I’ll make us something to eat, just got to get Yuuri a few things okay?” He said. 

“Yeah of course. Is he okay? He sounds pretty ill.” One thing they had all managed to keep a secret so far, that Yuuri was pregnant. Otabek didn’t know, under the assumption that Yuuri had a stomach bug. Yuri scoffed at the thought of it being a stomach bug, it might as well be a bug at this point, causing so much fuss. The child was causing more damage to Yuuri then yuri thought it was worth.

He didn’t want to admit it, but Yuri really did have a protective strike in him for Yuuri. He just seemed too vulnerable and innocent for this world. The fact that a man who was nine years older then him had basically adopted him as well, it just made Yuri believe he was too pure to be put through any amount of pain- even the pain that he himself had caused him upon their first few meetings. 

“I don’t think Victors cooking agrees with him.” Yuri joked with a small wink. He left the room and grabbed Yuuri’s tablets along with water from the jug in the fridge. He boiled the kettle before going to the bathroom again. 

When he got inside Yuuri had his head tilted back and he was sleeping, his breathing evened out and the man looking completely relaxed. He might be able to wake him enough to take his tablets, get at least a towel around him and get him into bed. 

He crouched down beside the tub, dipped his hand in the water and flicked it on his friends face. “Idiot, wake up.” He said continuing to flick water at him. Yuuri scrunched his face but opened his eyes half way. “Take these.” He said handing him the right amount of pills and a cup of water. 

Yuuri took them and then rested his head back, he wanted to sleep, the tub was not the most comfortable stop, but he was loving the feel of the warm water. “You need to get into bed.” Yuri said watching the other skater start to fall asleep again. 

“Hmmm... five more minutes.” Yuuri hummed. He was content on just lying there. 

“No come on, bed you need proper sleep.” Yuri said sternly. He stood and held his arm out for Yuuri. The man gave him a glance before Yuri closed his eyes. He helped him blindly out of the tub and turned away to grab a towel. He handed the white fluffy material to Yuuri and was told he could look again once it was secured around his body. 

He helped Yuuri into his bedroom, went through his draws and found some pyjama pants. Yuuri put them on and got into bed with the teens help. As soon as he was lying down Yuuri was asleep. The bin pushed next to him again and blanket wrapped over his small frame. 

Happy he had done a good job he went back to the kitchen. Two cup of Coffees were on the unit and Otabek was at the sink washing dishes. “What are you doing” Yuri questioned with a frown. 

“The dishes,” he shrugged. “Victor is out, Yuuri is ill and you are watching over him. This is the least I could do.” He said with a slight blush. 

“You’re an idiot.” Yuri said sipping his coffee. 

“Usually the response is Thank you.” The older one laughed as he finished off the dishes. He turned the water off and took his own coffee mug taking a sip of it. “So what’s for lunch?” He asked with a cheeky smirk. 

“Omelette?” Yuri offered. 

“Sounds good.” Otabek nodded. 

He watched as his friend started to prepare the stuff, he tried to help but Yuri just swatted him away. He giggled every time. 

Otabek had started to gain feelings for the Russian, he felt wrong in doing so. Yuuri was still young, although over consenting age, he just wondered how Yuuri and Victor would react if he was introduced as Yuri’s boyfriend. He shuddered at the thought. The wrath of his friends adoptive parents... not something he wanted to be at the end of. 

Yuri kept hitting Otabek away when he tried to help or just tried to annoy him. They were both laughing and joking, somehow when Otabek had taken a photo of Yuri cooking for him, they got tangled up as Yuri tried to get him to delete the photo. 

They were inches apart and panting slightly from their small dance around each other. Otabek took a quick glance to Yuri’s lips in a silent question. Yuri replied by starting to move in closer as did Otabek. They were so close, just the slightest of movements. 

The front door opened and closed again, the sound of keys landing in a bowl and footsteps coming their way. Yuri pulled back and his behind his blonde locks trying to hide his blush. Otabek moved away too as Victor came into the kitchen. 

“Where’s Yuuri?” He asked. 

“Afternoon to you too.” Yuri huffed and rolled his eyes. “In your room asleep, I swear if you wake him up my shoe will be up your ass so fast-“ 

He never finished before Victor reassured him. “I’m not going to wake him, I’m not going to go in there at all. Just wanted to make sure he was okay.” Victor said. 

“He’s had his tablets, taken a bath, and is sleeping comfortably in bed. He’s fine.” Yuri stated as he moved an omelette to a plate and passed it to Otabek. He took it with a thanks and started to eat. 

Yuri ended up making Victor food as well, they ate and cleaned up the mess, making sure to not let the smell linger or go out into the rest of the apartment. Yuuri stayed asleep most of the day, he woke up just to use the toilet and was back in bed within less then a minute. 

The younger two decided to go back into the bedroom and play some games, yuri sat on the floor with his legs crossed and remote in hand: Otabek was on the edge of the bed also with a remote and a cat on his knee. They were in the middle of an intense moment in their game, trying to defeat a boss that had killed them twice over already. 

“Go left! Go left!” Yuri called out as he hit buttons repeatedly. 

“Yuri above!” Otabek said as they narrowly missed a hit. 

They landed final blows to the boss and watched as he fell to the ground, their characters standing victorious. They both jumped up with joy, celebrating their victory. 

“That was so cool!” Yuri said laughing as he went over to the bed looking proud of himself. 

“We would not have won if you hadn’t of noticed that barrel that came towards us.” Otabek laughed. 

“I mean you landed the final two blows.” Yuri said giving the other credit for their win. He had a slight blush on his cheeks. He was stood in front of his friend, all it would take was for him to lean down just a little and- no, no he couldn’t think like that. Yuri turned away to try and hide the redness of his face. 

This confused the other. He sat and watched as his Russian friend tried to hide his face: the eyes that sparkles green, lips that looked so kissable. He was falling hard, and god forbid if Yuuri or Victor found out about his feelings. He’d never see Yuri again. If the teen found out though? Yuri would not even glance in his direction anymore, he’d walk past him during skates without so much as a smile. 

Still the silence from Yuri bothered him, he tried to think back to what he had said, if he done something wrong. Nothing came to mind right away, but he was never sure with Yuri. 

“Yuri? You okay?” He asked standing. He went to reach out for his shoulder, but decided against it. 

“Yeah, Fine.” The Russian muttered. He turned around to face his friend. “Sorry, it’s nothing.” Yuri smiled. 

“It didn’t seem like nothing.” Otabek whispered. “Tell me.” He urged. 

Yuri looked to the floor and away from Otabek, he really did not want to share his feelings, he didn’t want to be rejected. His first and only friend, well he had Yuuri and Victor- but they acted like his parents and not his friends. Yuuri was protective of him. There was Phichit, but the Thai skater was always nervous around him, and Christophe just made fun of him. He didn’t want Otabek to be repulsed by him. 

“Yuri...” the other said a little more sternly. The teen looked up red cheeks and big eyes. “Tell me.” Otabek said with a small frown. If his friend needed his help but was not telling him how to help, nothing could be done about it. It was frustrating. 

Yuri sighed, “I-I like you.” Yuri whispered. 

Otabek was shocked, he hadn’t expected that. The feeling was mutual. “I like you too.” He admitted. 

“No I mean, like really like you.” Yuri said not understand what Otabek was trying to admit to him as well. 

“And I really like you.” The older one said with a small smile on his lips. 

“What I’m trying to say-“ yuri was cut off when he looked up and found his friend smiling at him. It clicked. Otabek was saying he felt the same as Yuri, he didn’t know if his heart beat increased or decreased. He was relived that he was not being rejected, but at the same time this was all very new and exciting to him. 

“Can I kiss you?” Otabek asked cooly, at least one of them was staying calm. 

“I-I’ve never actually, um...” yuri blushed deeper now. He’d never kissed anyone before. 

“It’s easy, I’ll show you.” Otabek didn’t lean in until he got a nod from Yuri. He then ever so gently cupped the young Russians cheek with one hand, and pulled him closer with the other. Slowly he leant down not taking his eyes from Yuri’s, he was giving time for the teen to pull away if he wanted to. He never did. 

Their lips pressed together very softly, Otabek carefully moved into the kiss slowly, and then backed away. It was very short, but he didn’t want to overwhelm Yuri if it was his first kiss. He looked at the other for any sign of regret, nothing. He looked shocked, but happy. 

Taking this as his chance again Otabek leant down and kissed yuri again. This time more prepared for what to expect Yuri moved with the kiss, guided by Otabek. It was nice, he decided that kissing was not as gross as he had always thought when Yuuri and Victor kissed. 

He wondered if this is what those two felt when their lips connected: the flutter of their hearts, the blankness of sound, every sense but touch and taste disappearing completely as it was just those two stood there together. Did Yuuri feel the pleasurable strain in his neck as he reached to kiss his lover, just like yuri was welcoming the feel to kiss Otabek? Did Victor hold his fiancé with both hands, allowing the one on his waist to ground them both? 

He could see why the two like to kiss each other now. He had commented how gross it was a few times they had kissed in the apartment, they never did in public though. Yuri wished he could kiss Otabek at anytime of any day. He could stand like that forever with the warmth of lips on his own. 

Otabek pulled away first and had a smile on his lips. “How was it?” He asked. Yuri just nodded still to in the moment to talk. Luckily the other skater took it as a very good sign, blushing cheeks and slightly parted lips. “Would you let me treat you to dinner tonight?” He asked. 

“O-okay.” Yuri nodded. 

“What you thinking about?” 

“H-how warm your lips felt.” Yuri muttered out. 

It earns him a a small laugh, Otabek found that so cute. He himself had kissed all but three people in his life- including Yuri. He did not have much experience himself, but clearly more then the Russian fairy did. Now all he had to worry about was the two protective older skaters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of self harm, and panic attacks.

Victor heard rustling from the bedroom, he was sat on the sofa going through the scan photos they had been given a week ago. Yuuri was fifteen weeks now, still not showing, and always throwing up. The doctor had said he was not losing enough weight to start worrying just yet. He had been tasked with the job of writing a small message on the back of one of the scans and sending it off to the Katsuki’s. So far he had only managed to stare at his child on the fuzzy image. 

A slight bang startled him, looking up at his bedroom door he noticed how it was closed over so just a crack remind, it was dark inside. He thought that maybe Yuuri was just moving around in his sleep. But now he wasn’t so sure. Victor stood from the sofa and made his way to their bedroom, making sure to place the scan back into the envelope it came in. 

When he got to the door he could hear his fiancé muttering to himself in Japanese. The words too quiet for him to hear, but they sounded rushed. “Yuuri, love?” Victor called from outside the door. When there was no reply he went inside. 

Yuuri was stood rummaging through the top draw of their dresser, it’s the one Victor kept his underwear and socks in. Other draws had been opened and only half closed, clothes and various objects scattered around the floor and bed. It was usually victor who made the mess, Yuuri had scolded him for it many of times. 

Victor walked over careful not to step on anything and put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, the skater jumped it being the first sign anyone else had come inside. He had been so caught up in what he was doing, he had not noticed Victor. 

His face was littered with tears, hair messy and glasses elsewhere, his whole body was shaking. Panic went through victor, “Yuuri what’s wrong?” Victor asked not taking his hands away from the younger ones shoulders. 

Yuuri shook his head and looked down, “I-I can’t find them.” He muttered with more tears falling down his now red cheeks. 

This confused Victor, “find what, love?” He asked moving just a little closer. 

“They’re gone, I-I looked everywhere.” Yuuri looked around himself as if just noticing the room around him. “Oh god- I’ve m-made a mess.” His body shook more. Victor could hear the slight pants in his fiancé’s breathing. 

He moved them so they were sat down on the floor, Yuuri was partly in his lap as Victor wrapped his arms around him. The liquid from his eyes now dampening the black shirt he was wearing. Victor rubbed circles on Yuuri’s back. He’d started to get emotional due to hormones, but never had he been this bad. The Japanese man was having a full blown panic attack. 

“Just breath, breath Yuuri.” Victor said. He repeated this and tried to get Yuuri in a steady pattern, it was working as he felt his soon to be husband start to relax more in his hold. Soon he had completely relaxed, tears still running along his face though. “There we are.” Victor muttered pressing a kiss to the black hair. 

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri mumbles into the fabric. He was sat fully in Victors lap his legs around victor waist and arms holding the front of his shirt. His fiancé had his arms wrapped around to Yuuri’s back. 

“Don’t be sorry, can you tell me what got you worked up?” Victor asked again pressing light kisses to Yuuri’s hair. 

“You’ll think I’m stupid.” Yuuri said. 

“I promise I won’t, please tell me, maybe I can help look.” Victor suggested. 

“You won’t want to.” Yuuri confessed. He really did not want to look at victor right now. 

“Please.” Victor begged. He just wanted to help. 

“I-I lost my r-razors.” He whispered. Yuuri’s cheeks were bright red as more tears fell. He started to shake again. Victor would be mad that he was even thinking of those things. 

Although, instead of shouting or getting angry Victor pulled Yuuri in closer. The time a few months ago when he had walked into the bathroom late at night, Yuuri had been stood in the mirror, arms red with blood and a small silver blade pressing against his skin. He was readying to glide it along before Victor had spoke up. 

After that the Russian had collected every Razor he could find and binned them, the shaving ones only being kept. He knew Yuuri wouldn’t go through the trouble of removing them. The loose ones that were unused sat in his bedside draw that was locked, along side the ones Yuuri had kept in a small white plastic container. He never told him they were there. In fact Victor had no idea why he didn’t just throw them away. He’d shoved them inside after cleaning everything away and Yuuri was getting out the shower. Flung inside his draw in panic, yet never taken out again. 

Victor leant down enough so he could whisper the words in Yuuri’s ear, “Moya zvezda, you do not need them. Please don’t hurt yourself.” He had begged this before. And it seemed to have worked for those months that passed. Victor had looked up all he could on the subject and found that although people may seem like they are healing, they can relapse due to certain situations. 

“I-it’s itching.” Yuuri said. He couldn’t explain the burning feeling he got when his Brain was telling him to resort to pain. He knew it was all in his head, the feeling of release so strong that his whole arm seemed to burn and itch at the idea. ‘It’s itching’ the phrase was their way of saying things weren’t okay, not even a little. 

“I hate that you do this Yuuri, you are beautiful, but those marks are not, they show your pain and I never want to see you in pain.” Victor said running a finger along one of Yuuri’s exposed forearms. “They remind me that you have been hurt badly, my Yuuri, you deserve the world and more. Please, please you don’t need to do that.” 

“I-I can’t help it.” Yuuri mumbled. He still had not looked up to Victor, too ashamed as to what his fiancés face would be looking like, how sad he had made the father of his child. 

“I know, I know. Try for me.” Victor said. “When it itches, come to me, let me kiss you better and help you forget. I’ll make you dinner or wrap you in blankets with snacks. Anything for you.” 

The first time he had seen the marks were back in japan. They were in the springs and Yuuri had been reluctant to remove his gown to get in. When he had finally he asked Victor to turn around as he stepped inside. Felling better once covered by the water. However, as the minutes passed and Yuuri became more self conscious Victor had asked him to speak his mind. Yuuri had cried so much upon confessing his secrets, even telling Victor that he was born in the wrong body, feeling that’s what had caused him all this grief in the first place. 

“I love you Vitya.” Yuuri said. He had stopped crying, the itching had passed and now he was just really tired. He wished to sleep. However, he knew that would not happen unless he’d tried to eat first. 

“I love you too.” Victor replied. 

Xxx

“Did you send the picture off?” Yuuri asked as he made his way around the living room. He had started to clean profoundly, Victor joked saying it was his way of ‘nesting’ Yuuri had flicked him on the head for that telling him he needed to stop reading weird fantasy stories. 

“Yes love.” Victor answered as he flicked through social media. They were going to the rink later to show Yakov the other scan picture they had, it was time to come clean to his coach: but not the rest of the world quite yet. 

Yuuri picked up a few of Yuri’s school book and neatly arranged them on his desk, he looked around the messy bedroom and frowned: he’d have to ask the teen to tidy it. He was at the rink with Otabek at the moment, speaking of, the other could help him clean the room as he noticed a few of the clothes that littered the place did not belong to Yuri. 

Back in the living room he grabbed the table polish and started to scrub the coffee table for the third time that day. “Love, the coffee table is going to start eroding if you keep that up.” Victor said smiling down at his fiancé. 

Yuuri stopped and stood up again. He gave an apologetic smile to the Russian and went to put his cleaning stuff away. Once everything was in the right place he moved back to the living room. 

Victor opened his arms out to Yuuri who happily took his place in them, curling up to his body. They sat like that for a while, Victor decided he wanted to post a picture online of them: Yuuri agreed and fixed his hair around his glasses ready to pose. 

He rested his head on Victors chest, eyes half closed as Victors free hand laced into his black locks. He was smiling at the camera, Yuri looked so cute and peaceful in his arms. Their fans would enjoy this: seeing the couple so close was rare to them. They always got supportive comments, of course a few would be slanderous towards their relationship, but mostly they were telling them how cute they were, or how lucky they are. Yuuri would agree he was so lucky to have Victor, but sometimes he wondered how much better Victor could do. Of course his fiancé would dismiss this every time claiming Yuuri was better then he deserved. 

He posted the picture online with the caption, ‘Amazing things are happening, I cannot express how proud I am of my Yuuri.’ He hashtagged it and then added Yuuri’s account in with it. Yuuri liked it on his end and commented some heart emoticon. He then leant upwards to kiss Victor on the bottom of his jaw. His skin was so soft, he loved him so much. 

They got up reluctantly, not want to untangle themselves from each other but having to anyway. Victor insisted that he help Yuuri put his coat on, so he allowed him to. Next a scarf and lastly his white mouth and nose mask. He knew Yuuri likes to wear it when he was feel especially anxious or wanting to hide away a little. Victor didn’t mind though, he’d kiss him over the mask, or pull it down a little. Victor put his black coat on, he decided against layers used to the Russian air. 

They left after planting a kiss to Makkachin’s head. They made sure to take the scan picture with them as proof: this would be a long conversation. First having to explain Yuuri’s situation, then actually telling Yakov, and quite possibly getting the lecture of a lifetime. 

Eventually the two reached the ice rink, it was closed off for all but the Russian team, they smiled to the people at the front desk before continuing in. It was strange being there without the weight of their skates on their shoulders. They went down three steps and continued down a corridor before opening some blue doors. The cold of the room hitting them both right away. 

Yuuri shivered and Victor placed an arm around his waist. They walked further into the room closer to the skaters on ice, a few waves to them. Victor found Yakov first and pulled Yuuri towards his coach, the man looked over to them with a slight frown. It didn’t phase them, the man was always frowning. 

“Vitya, what are you doing here?” The huff voice from the older Russian man came through. Yuuri in instinct moved further against Victor, finding comfort in him. It was not like Yakov would ever do anything to hurt anyone: still Yuuri couldn’t help but feel intimidated by him. Maybe this was not the best idea. 

“Hi Yakov, nice to see you too.” He laughed cooly, he’d never felt an ounce of fear towards his coach, no matter how many times he had shouted at him. 

“You better not be here to distract my skater Victor.” He huffed and folded his arms over, searching the couple for any clue as to why they would be there. 

“Actually we are here to distract you.” Victor smiled. “Can we speak with you?” He asked. 

“Make it quick.” The coach said starting to walk to the benches. 

“Can’t promise anything.” Victor laughed following Yakov. 

Yuuri had stayed quiet, not really sure what he would actually say, he knew his part was coming up to speak. They decided that Yuuri would explain about himself, he’d tried to muddle through memories of when he told celestino, he could reuse the speech. Although nothing came to mind, he had to do it on the spot. 

“Go ahead.” They got a nod from Yakov to begin their explanation. 

Victor gave Yuuri’s hand a reassuring squeeze before the shy skater spoke up. “Um, w-well there’s actually two parts to this, the first part is an explanation I guess, coming out?” He questioned his words. 

“Son, I know you’re gay if that’s what you’re worried about.” The man said looking between the two. 

“N-no, this is embarrassing...” Yuuri ran his free hand through his hair before continuing. “I-I’m Transgender, female to Male. I was born a girl. Only people who know are my family, Phichit, Celetino, Yuri and Victor, and now you. Nobody else is allowed to know. I really don’t want anybody to think of me as any different then what I am- a Male. I may not have the right parts, but I am.” Yuuri had not realised he was shaking, Victor had kept hold of his hand through the entire thing and even gave him a reassuring squeak from time to time. 

“Alright,” Yakov nodded. “If I’m honest kid, I don’t really care what you have in your pants, as long as you skate good.” He shrugged. He could not see how this would have anything to do with the couple and Yakov’s knowledge on their relationship. He really did not think that was something he needed to know about the Japanese skater, it’s not like he was the boys coach. 

“Part two,” Victor started. “You also cannot Tell a soul.” He smiled and dug through his coat pocket. Finally he pulled the white envelope out, it was small and square, the picture on the inside looking about the size of a Polaroid camera film. He handed the envelope to his coach and urged him to open it up with the biggest grin on his face. 

Sceptical of what could be inside, Yakov opened it up slowly. He pulled the image out and looked at it for a moment before realising what it was- what victor was trying to tell him, and why he had needed to know about Yuuri. 

The Russian skater he had watched grow up, the immature man who was like a son to him, was now going to have a child of his own. He saw Victor as close as family, although it did not look like that to everyone else they were fairly close. He looked at the picture, then to Victor, and finally to Yuuri before turning back to the image. 

“Vitya, what have you done.” It wasn’t a question, more of a sighing defeat. Alas the hottest bachelor had knocked somebody up, he had to admit though he was glad it was his fiancé and not someone from a party or an opposing skater. 

“I made a baby!” Victor squealed like a child himself. 

“Technically I’m making the baby, you just gave half the ingredients.” Yuuri rolled his eyes, but still had a small smile on his lips. He loved seeing Victor so happy. 

“Does Yuri know?” Yakov asked, aware of their living arrangements. 

“Of course.” Yuuri answered. He was protective of the younger skater. 

“And your parents?” He asked. 

“Will find out soon, we sent them the picture.” Victor answered for his fiancé. 

“Before I can Congratulate you, I need to speak to you mainly Yuuri.” They nodded and Yakov turned to the younger man. “Listen, Victors getting on in skating now, he’s bound to retire soon. You do not have to, you still have years ahead where you can skate even after children. It’s up to you, but I would hate to see your career come to an end just when it is starting.” He said trying to sound empathetic. 

“Do not worry, I’m not quitting. I want to carry on with my career even after the baby.” Yuuri reassured. 

“Good.” The coach said. “Well congratulations boys, I will keep it a secret and if you need anything try asking someone else before me. I need to get back to my skaters.” With that Yakov handed the picture back, shook both their hands and also gave Victor a hug before walking away. 

“That went better then expected.” Victor said. 

“Now just to wait for my mother to call.” Yuuri giggled at the thought. She will be so excited.

As it turned out they only had to wait ten days before Yuuri received a phone call from his mother. It was about half four in the morning. Victor had his arms wrapped around Yuuri’s as they slept, he would instinctively pull him closer in his sleep, seeking the warmth and comfort he gained from the Japanese skater. 

It was raining, Yuuri had always loved falling asleep to the rain, finding comfort in the gentle pitter-patter of the small drops hitting a variety of surfaces. He even urged Victor to open the window just a little so he could hear it better, at first his fiancé protested claiming it would get cold: Yuuri convincing him by wrapping them both in blankets and pulling the older one closer for cuddles as they rested. 

The phone rang disturbing them from their peaceful slumber, the comfort of rain being ruined by the annoying sound coming from Yuuri’s phone. He groaned, not being a morning person anyway, but half four in the morning that was just ridiculous, not even Victor couldn’t justify waking up at that time. 

Victor woke up first and groaned, Yuuri’s phone was on his own bedside table, meaning to turn it off would be to disturb Yuuri, if he was going to wake the sleeping man it may as well be to answer the damn thing. He gave a gentle shake to Yuuri and called softly to him. 

“Ugh, what the hell?” He groaned only half sitting and reaching for his phone. Yuuri squinted at the brightness of the screen before sliding his thumb across and putting it to his ear. “Moshi Moshi,” he answered, slipping into Japanese unconsciously. 

“Yuuri!” It was Mari on the other side, and Yuuri was having a hard time figuring out if she was angry or excited about something. Why was she calling at this time anyway. 

“It’s half four in the morning.” Yuuri moaned then yawned as if to prove a point. 

“I don’t give two shits little brother!” The older sibling replied. “How the hell do you expect us to react when you send an actual ultrasound picture with your damn due date on the back?! Please tell me this isn’t a stupid prank!” She damned. 

Yuuri came to a realisation then, the picture. In his sleep ridden mind he had complete forgot that the thing existed. Still she had no excuse calling at this time, Yuuri was not happy. “I suggest you let your pregnant brother go back to sleep before he flies over to Japan and kicks your ass.” Yuuri resorted to threat. He really was not a morning person. He heard Victor give a light laugh from beside him, he only ever heard Yuuri speak like that with his sister during light banter. 

“Holy shit! It’s true!” She squealed. “I have to go find mum and dad.” She said with slight realisation. 

“While you do that I’m going back to sleep, don’t call for another five hours.” Yuuri said. 

“What no, you have to tell them Yuuri!” Mari whined. 

“I’m tired, I haven’t slept much Mari, please let me go back to bed.” Defeat had paces his words. He really had no slept much, and he felt like he needed to go back to sleep before the urge to be sick overtook him. 

“Yuuri-“ 

“Mari if I don’t go back to sleep, I’ll most likely throw up, is that what you want? For me to be sick?” He said laying it out straight for her. 

“Fine, congratulations little bro, I’ll call you in about five to six hours.” Mari said giving up. 

“Night.” Yuuri yawned. 

He clicked the phone off and tossed it back into the side table, finally getting to lie back in bed and cuddle into Victor. 

“So they finally know-“ Victor started. 

“Shhh, sleep time.” Yuuri said resting his head on Victors chest. He allowed himself to be pulled back into the depths of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter compared to the others, it’s just a filler really, but hopefull you’ll enjoy it. :3

Yuuri had three issues now he was twenty weeks, his first issue was that he had started to show: of course at first he and Victor had been ecstatic over the small bump forming on Yuuri’s stomach. He had light flutters every now and then which was the baby moving. 

He stood in the bedroom mirror looking over himself in a white shirt, not too sure what was off about his appearance- at first. Then when he ran his hand over his front he realised that it was no longer a straight line. He’d called for Victor who had run in thinking something was wrong, but then he was all over Yuuri pressing sweet kisses to his lovers face and even baby bump. 

It was a problem now though, he was showing and people were bound to find out sooner or later, his fans and the press would soon know. He also had friends to tell, fellow skaters who may think less of him. 

His second problem was that no matter how many times the doctors had told him he would soon start to feel less sick and throwing up would stop, he was still throwing up. It even got to the point where he couldn’t eat his favourite pork cutlet bowl. 

Victor had made the entire thing for him after getting the recipe from Yuuri’s mother. He’d been so happy to smell the beautiful food. His mouth practically watered at the idea of eating it. However, once he sat down and took a single bite from the meat he’d run to the bathroom and threw up. He was no longer eating that. 

Finally his last problem was he had a huge craving for chocolate cake: the cake itself was not the issue, no, it was the fact they had none of it in the apartment due to the strict diets they kept to, and it was currently three in the morning. 

The smell would not leave his nose, the taste of warm sponge melting in his mouth would not leave his head. How much he wanted to take a fork and dip into some smooth melted chocolate that hugged the outside of soft sponge. He could hardly sleep thinking about it. 

“I’ll go the shop, I don’t mind. There’s a twenty four hour one ten minutes away.” Victor said as they sat in the bed. He woke up to use the toilet and found Yuuri still awake. He’d asked the problem and at first Yuuri had been reluctant to tell him, once he did Victor got so excited because finally Yuuri wanted to eat. 

“But I don’t want you to leave.” Yuuri pouted. Yes he wanted chocolate cake, but his want for Victor was grater. Not only did he want Chocolate cake, he also wanted Victor. 

“I won’t be long.” Victor reassured. At this time of night he’d be in and out as fast as possible. 

“Can I come with you?” Yuuri asked with a small sparkle in his eyes. 

“No, you’re pregnant.” 

“Exactly I’m pregnant, so you shouldn’t be leaving me alone.” Yuuri said. 

“Yuri is here.” Victor pointed out. 

“He’s sixteen.” Yuuri gave back. 

Victor sighed in defeat, this was not something he would win. He watched as Yuuri sat on his knees in the bed looking to him with those doe eyes, how could he refuse that face? “Fine, get some pants on.” Victor said agreeing. 

Yuuri stood and went to the draws, he put is hands in before taking them out, deciding he wanted something else before cake. Slowly Yuuri made his way over to victor. Before his fiancé could ask what he was doing Yuuri closed their lips onto a kiss. 

They deepened their kiss and soon tongues were exploring each and every part of their mouths, Victor had won the battle for dominance. Yuuri had secretly wanted him to though, he wanted Victor to be in charge tonight. Smooths hands ran through black hair, small moans were released and gentle gasps pulled from their lips. 

Yuuri pulled Victor until they were on the bed , he was lying on his back and Victor held himself up above Yuuri. Slowly he rolled his hips, the noise Yuuri made was like music to his ears. “What about the cake?” Victor whispered as Yuuri kissed down his jaw and neck. 

“This first.” Yuuri breathed. 

They wriggled from their pants and underwear. Yuuri bent his legs up and wrapped them around Victors waist: slowly ever so slowly Victor pushed forward. Yuuri gasped and held tighter onto Victors shoulders. They moved at a steady pace, until Yuuri told him to move faster, victor obliged. 

“A-ah, c-close.” Yuuri panted. He was so sensitive these days, everything to him felt like pure bliss. He came through a climax, and then a second after Victor had finished. 

Yuuri was smiling when they pulled apart, he got a kiss to the forehead. They cleaned themselves up and got dressed to go to the shop. Due to the late night they bundled themselves up in coats and scarfs. Makkachin was not even moving from her bed in the living room, usually she jumped at the chance to go for a walk, it was even too late for her. 

They left hand in hand and made their way out the building and to the empty streets of St. Petersburg. It was chilly in the nights air, but peaceful. Yuuri thought that perhaps he could just stay out here all night, all he would need is Victors body for warmth and that cake he’d been craving.

The shop was warm inside with harsh white lights, the girl at the front tills looked bored and just about ready to quit. They walked around to the baked goods isle and found some cheep birthday cakes, probably for last minute plans. Victor allowed Yuuri to inspect them until he found one he liked. 

It was small probably enough to get four or five thin pieces, but he didn’t need it all, just something that would satisfy a craving. Although he could imagine that Victor would practically be spoon feeding him the entire thing with how little he had eaten. There was some chocolate drizzled on top and assorted sweet, he could pick them off though. 

“If I warm it in the microwave for twenty seconds the chocolate on top will melt and the sponge will be warm.” Yuuri said practically drooling at the thought of eating cake- warm cake at that. 

Victor just smiled and shook his head as a small laugh left his lips, his fiancé was unbelievably cute. “Is this the one you want?” He asked. 

Yuuri nodded. They went to the counter and paid for it. The girl didn’t even seem to notice what she was scanning, and if she did she clearly did not care. Victor handed her the money, he found it Cute when Yuuri tried his hand at their money, realising he could hardly tell two coins apart, it made Victor smile. 

They left back for their apartment. Yuuri had walked closer to Victors side, then at a gush of wind he linked their arms in order to get more heat from the man. 

The apartment was as they left it, although Makkachin had taken to their bed instead of her own. Victor made Yuuri sit at the table while he prepared the cake. He cut two slices deciding if he was up he may as well join Yuuri in a midnight snack. Then as the Japanese skater instructed they both went into the microwave for twenty seconds. Not forgetting to take the sweets off of Yuuri’s piece first. 

He set the bowls down and sat across from Yuuri handing him a fork. They ate in comfortable silence, Victor relaxing as finally his Yuuri was eating something. The other just hummed along to a tune as he put cake into his mouth. 

The sponge was warm with the added affect of gooey goodness from the melted chocolate filling sandwiched between two sponges. The chocolate on top had melted as well which made each bite feel more like heaven. It was good cake. 

He finished the bowl off and sighed being content. Victor smiled from across the table as he put a small piece of cake into his own mouth. “Enjoy that?” He asked. 

“Very much.” Yuuri nodded happily. He never thought cake could make him feel this good, sex was now second on his list of good things. 

Yuuri yawned, he was so ready for bed, but also didn’t want to leave Victor to eat alone. “Tired?” Victor asked. Yuuri nodded in reply. “Bed time?” 

“You haven’t finished.” Yuuri said pouting a little. 

“I’m not the biggest fan of cake love, i would rather sleep next to you.” The words made Yuuri blush. They walked to their bedroom and climbed under the covers, Makkachin chose to sleep next to Yuuri that night. Much to Victors dismay. She had taken much more of a liking to Yuuri as of lately, they assumed it was because she knew he was pregnant or something was different with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuuri was lying on the sofa, his bump showing as he lay on his back. He was gently running the top of his fingers over the roundness that had formed, it was noticeable now when he wore clothes, he was still fairly small. The midwife had said she would be surprised if Yuuri became very big and round since he was athletic and it was his first. He smiled when he felt a small movements beneath his fingers, there was actually a baby in there. 

He was currently home alone as Victor had gone to the rink with Yuri. Well he wasn’t completely alone, he had Makkachin and the baby. Although neither made for very good conversation. 

“I’m thinking we find out what you are, boy or girl.” He felt a light flutter in his lower stomach, as if the baby could hear him. He’d been told many times by his own mother that babies could hear his voice, that they recognised it outside of the womb. He hoped that was true, with the countless times he’d spoken to the baby anyway. “Of course you don’t have to stick with that gender, I never did.” He continued. 

Yuuri hadn’t been comfortable talking to his bump at first, he remembered when Victor had caught him speaking with their unborn child. He’d been in bed and started to read the book he had in hand- it was Victors favourite. He thought that maybe this is a way the baby and victor could bond, over a book. When said person walked in after showering he’d stood in the doorway for a good five minutes before Yuuri noticed. 

The Russian skater had gushed over how cute it was, he then proceeded to kiss away the blush on Yuuri’s cheeks and rub the bump. When they slept Victor always held Yuuri from behind so he could protect his Yuuri and his baby. 

“What to call you though, we need a name, we can’t just keep calling you baby boy.” No movement. “Or baby girl.” A little flutter, and then a thumping against his insides. Yuuri shot right up as his hand secured around the bump, “Oh my god you kicked!” He squealed. Yuuri looked around himself before remembering that nobody else was home. “You have awful timing, nobody is here to celebrate.” He laughed before lying back down. 

“Baby girl,” another kick. “I think you’re a girl, defiantly.” He smiled. “You’re going to have both me and papa wrapped around those tiny fingers from the moment you’re born.” He giggled as he felt the baby move more, this was wonderful. 

The door opened and Yuuri sat up fast and got off the sofa, Victor stepped through and Yuri behind him. The teen huffed and went right to his bedroom, clearly not a good practise session. 

Yuuri grabbed Victors hand and without a word pressed it to his bump, “Yuuri wh-“ he started. 

“Shh,” Yuuri said holding his hand slightly to the side where he felt the kick. “You going to show papa, show him what you did little girl.” He whispered with a slight blush on his cheeks as he spoke to his bump. 

Victor watched his fiancé with a small smile, he loved it when Yuuri would speak to their baby, although it was rare he saw it. Nothing happened and Yuuri looked a little disappointed. Maybe she was shy, could unborn babies be shy? 

“I can’t feel anything love.” Victor whispered. He knew Yuuri was trying to show him something amazing he’d felt. He speculated that it was the babies first kick, but she just wasn’t kicking for Victor. 

“I swear she kicked, we were on the sofa and I felt it.” Yuuri said with hopeful doe eyes. 

“She?” Victor asked with a smile. 

Yuuri blushed further, “I tried it out, you know calling them a boy or girl, she responded to girl.” Yuuri admitted with still pink cheeks. 

“That’s so cute.” Victor squealed. He let go of Yuuri’s belly and gave him a kiss to the lips before pulling back again. “Have you eaten?” He asked. 

“We had plain noodles for lunch.” Yuuri said addressing both himself and the baby. He walked into the kitchen with Victor and watched as he took things from the cupboards and started up the stove, making his and Yuri’s lunch. 

A small kick to his stomach grabbed Yuuri’s attention his hand rubbed over the bump and he smiled. “She kicked again!” Yuuri said. Victor dropped everything and rushed to Yuuri placing his hand on the bump. And nothing. She just refused to move for Victor. 

“I swear if you’re playing a joke on me Yuuri it’s not funny.” He pouted at the absence of movement. 

“I’m not, she kicked.” Yuuri promised. 

Victor went back to cooking his and Yuri’s lunch. He prepared vegetables and put them into a soup, he stirred as Yuuri watched and hugged into his side. Kisses were exchanged every now and again, until the soup was finished. 

He checked the temperature and then poured some into two bowls and buttered bread to go with it. Yuri was called into the kitchen as Victor put the remaining soup into a tub to let it cool before putting it in the fridge. Yuuri insisted that he clean. 

“Why do you look so pouty old man?” Yuri asked as he shoved some soup into his mouth. He then continued to break up his bread and add it into the soup. 

“The baby kicked.” Victor said. 

“So?” Yuri frowned. 

“She only kicks when Victors not there. Won’t do it for him.” Yuuri laughed and dried off his hands on a tea towel, the dishes now freshly cleaned and ready to be dried and put away in their places. 

Yuri burst out laughing at that, “I’m liking this kid!” He laughed. 

“Well they won’t kick for you!” Victor claimed. 

“Let’s try shall we?” Yuri smirked. 

Yuuri went over and placed the teens hand on the side of the bump where the most kicking was happening, they waited a while. It took sometime between thumps. If she kicked for Yuri then Victor would be very annoyed, he’d probably claim that the baby didn’t like him. 

There was a soft kick to his insides, he couldn’t believe it, she had kicked for Yuri and not for Victor. This was unreal, and he knew no matter how much he begged the teen he would never let this go, he would tell Victor with mockery that his unborn child preferred him over their own father. This would be a long night of pouting, maybe Yuuri should have just kept his mouth shut? 

“It kicked!” Yuri teased and sat back looking pretty proud of himself. He continued to eat with a smug smile plastered on his face. 

Victor looked over at Yuuri for confirmation. He wasn’t about to lie to his fiancé, he nodded slowly and Victor just looked more upset. He was suddenly not hungry. Standing he got rid of the soup in his bowl and cleaned up his dish. Then started to leave the kitchen. 

Yuuri followed him trying to get his attention, it’s not like the baby could have favourites already, maybe she was just mischievous and wanted to cause some trouble. “Victor...” Yuuri whined as he followed his fiancé into their bedroom. 

“My child hates me already, and it’s not even born.” He said flopping down onto the bed. 

“No she doesn’t, I think she’s just a bit cheeky.” Yuuri said. He took a seat next to victor and ran his fingers through the silver locks. They were soft to the touch as his hand glided through them with ease. Not a single knot or tangle within the hair. It was beyond Yuuri how he managed to keep it so perfect. 

“Come here.” Yuuri lay next to Victor and placed his hand on the bump. “She loves you Victor I promise.” He whispered pressing a kiss to Victors head. He just wished that their baby would move or kick or do something to show Victor that he was telling the truth. 

They lay together like that for sometime, neither of them knew for how long exactly. Yuuri was waiting for her to move, she couldn’t be so stubborn as to not move a single muscle while Victor was there, however, if she was his and Victors baby that meant the worlds most stubborn person. It also meant the worlds best figure skater, the sport won’t even know what hit them. 

Yuuri was starting to fall asleep, he could feel the weight of his eyelids closing as he rested his head on Victors body readying for a nap. Their baby had not stopped moving all night, it was only movements though, tonight would probably be worse if she was kicking. 

There was a very light thump on his insides, Yuuri would of passed it off as moving until it happened again only stronger. Victor sat right up and placed both hands on the bump. In sleepy haze Yuuri looked at him groaning. Why did he move when he was so close to sleep? 

“She moved! Yuuri she kicked I felt it!” He said trying to urge the other awake. Yuuri just groaned and tried to roll over, it was useless though as Victor had practically pinned him down. “Yuuri wake up! She’s kicking!” 

Yuuri sat up a little and moved Victors hand to the side where he could feel the kicking. For the amount she moved she liked to stay in the same spot. “Vitya I’m tired.” Yuuri whined. 

“She’s kicking!” Victor said “no sleep, you’re celebrating with me.” Yuuri just groaned and flopped back down. 

Yuuri was forced to wake up fully, they sat in the bed together and just marvelling at how amazing it was to have their baby moving, kicking under their hands. Yuuri decided that maybe this was not such a bad thing to wake up for. Seeing the father of his child loving every small movement of his baby. Praising Yuuri and telling him how wonderful of a job he was doing. Defiantly worth waking up for. 

Yuuri ran a hand through Victor hair again to get him to look up. It worked as blue eyes met brown. “I’ve been thinking, that maybe it’s time to go public about this?” Yuuri said. 

It had been on his mind since he started to show, if they should tell their fans and the world about the baby, how people would react and what the press would do. It scared him so much, more then it probably should. He didn’t want people to think of him as anything else but a Male, but he knew the announcement of his pregnancy meant that people would see him as an expecting mother. 

The press could be harsh as well, they might say he was lying all his career, that it isn’t fair that he’s allowed to compete in men’s single skating, or that he lied to victor before the man became his coach. They would praise Victor for loving Yuuri because he was different, it’s not what he wanted. But he could not hide it for much longer. It would come out no matter if Yuuri wanted to tell people or not, they would know. 

“Really? You know I would love to tell everyone my Yuuri is expecting our child, but are you ready to come out?” He asked with concern in his words. It was hard for Yuuri to even tell him his secret, never mind the whole skating community. He knew that in the past people had not been too nice to him about it, he was lucky to have Phichit as a roommate all those years and not some ignorant person. 

“Yes.” Yuuri nodded. “I feel like I’m lying to everyone, as if I’m shamed of what we Made. And I’m not shamed not at all, people will find out it’s not something we can hide. I’d rather they find out on my terms.” Yuuri explained. 

“Okay then, I have an idea of how to tell people!” Victor exclaimed. He’d been waiting to do this. He’d got Yuuri to stand up and hold a recent scan photo over his baby bump, then he took a full length picture while Yuuri looked down at the bump. It was perfect. 

He sent the photo to Yuuri so he could post it online. He wrote out what he was going to say so many times, each time it sounded wrong. He even asked Victor to write it for him, but found that it didn’t help. In the end he decided to just not sugar coat any of it and simply just tell his followers straight. 

‘Today is the twenty one week mark of my pregnancy.   
I know this maybe be confusing so let me explain. I’m transgender, female to Male. I’ve never felt right as a girl, I was always meant to be a boy, I am Male, even now while pregnant it doesn’t change that: my child with call me Papa and I will continue to skate in men’s singles. I’ve kept this a secret for so long in fear of being rejected, but now I realise all I need his my baby and my family, everything else can pass as it pleases.   
I’m proud to announce my pregnancy to you all, me and Victor are so excited to meet our baby and cannot wait until they are old enough to skate, the competition won’t know what hit them, they will be the best skater. I look forward to competing next season and sharing my medal with the worlds best baby.’ 

Yuuri tagged Victor into the post before hitting the share button, it was out there for the world to see now. It felt like only a few seconds before a flood of likes and comments came through. He skimmed through them most being supportive, he came across just two that were saying how they were living is wrong- a lie. However many of his fans came to his defence on that. It was nice, to be accepted by this many people. 

Victor waited a little while until he posted the same picture and then one of him and Yuuri smiling together. He kept his short a sweet since Yuuri’s had explained it all anyway. 

‘I’m going to be a Papa! Can you believe it?! My Yuuri is doing such an amazing job and I’m so proud of him every single day!’ 

He too got a flood of likes and comments, he -unlike Yuuri- replied to a few of them with a thanks and then replied to their friends. Both of their phones were going off with text messages which neither answered just yet. 

Yuuri’s phone even rang, he picked it up seeing who it was that called. “Yuuri! Congratulations! This is amazing, is it possible to look up to you even more now?” It was Minami. The young boy who had been so excited to compete against him. He was actually a really nice person too, him and Yuuri spoke some online and he helped him with his choreography for a small show he’d been asked to do. 

“Ah thank you, it means a lot.” He said smiling. 

“I’ve got to go back to skating or my coach will freak! I just wanted to congratulate you properly! Bye!” 

“Bye.” With that the phone was clicked off and put on the table, he’d deal with other people later. 

Victor came and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, he kept kissing his neck and cheeks, any part he could reach and he would kiss. Constantly whispering words of praise in his lovers ear and loving the way Yuuri blushed at them. He really thought that he was the luckiest person there could ever be. 

Xxx

They were getting ready to leave the apartment wearing their coats, it was another scan day for Yuuri, and they were hoping that they could find out if they were having a boy or girl. Yuuri was convinced they were having a girl, he refused to believe that they would be anything else but. 

They decided to walk since riding a bike was very difficult for Yuuri these days. It didn’t take too long though. The hospital wasn’t busy, however there was a few people in the waiting room when they went in. They gave their name to check Yuuri in for his appointment at half eleven, then instructed to go and sit down until they were called. 

Victor kept a protective hand on Yuuri’s thigh, he gave the flesh a gentle squeeze in reassurance. Once they were called in it was the regular check up, the questions asked were the same as usual, he had a blood test taken and then was asked to lie back on the table for the ultrasound. 

Yuuri flinched a little at the coldness of the gel, the midwife apologised and then started to move the device in hand around his bump, their baby appeared on screen and Victor looked like he was about to explode with happiness. A few tears formed in the corner of his eyes as they watched the screen. The toes and fingers being pointed out to them. 

“Would you like to know the gender?” The midwife asked as wrote a few things down on her clipboard. 

“Yes please!” Victor grinned. Yuuri just gave a small nod, he really wanted to know the gender, so badly. 

She moved the scanner around a bit more before she got the information needed, it was double checked and she seemed to confirm that what she was seeing was true. “Congratulations you’ve got a baby girl on the way.” She said turning everything off and wiping the gel away. 

“I knew it was going to be a girl.” Yuuri said with a small grin. The way their baby had reacted, he just knew it was a girl. 

“Do you have names picked out?” The midwife asked with a small smile. 

“Not yet.” Yuuri admitted. “Is that wrong?” 

“No not at all, a lot of parents haven’t decided on the name until after birth.” They were reassured. 

“That’s good then.” Victor laughed. 

They were allowed to leave after Yuuri got rid of the rest of the gel and they were handed two scan photos. Victor just kept looking at them the entire way home, smiling and pointing aspects out that he noticed, such as her face or arms. He was completely in love. 

They got back to the apartment and told Yuri they were expecting a girl. The teen just swore and looked a little annoyed. He’d made a bet with Mila that it would be a boy, now he owes her money. 

Victor went straight to posting the news of his daughter online which made Yuuri laugh and also blush. 

“So names.” Yuuri said sitting down on the sofa next to Victor, the Russian wrapped an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer. “Any ideas?” He asked. 

“I’ve got no clue, any suggestions?” Victor urged his lover to speak up. 

“Um how about Aimi?” Yuuri asked. 

“Not too fond of that.” Victor Shrugged. 

“Hiroe?” He shook his head, although it was a lovely name Victor just did not like it. 

“How about Haruka?” Yuuri offered. 

“Not too bad actually.” Victor said. 

“Or Ena?” 

“I like that one a lot actually.” Victor decided. 

“Yeah me too.” Yuuri agreed. “You’re okay with a Japanese name?” He asked taking ahold of Victors and and kissing the back of it. 

“Of course I am.” Victor agreed. “We’ve got one with a Russian name anyway.” He said gesturing towards the blonde teens bedroom. Yuuri laughed at that and nodded. They had possibly just agreed on a name for their baby.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 2am so I apologise if there’s any gramma or spelling mistakes :3   
> enjoy <3

“Yuri can you please tidy this mess?” Yuuri asked standing in the teens messy bedroom, it wasn’t dirty, but there was clothes all over the floor and games out, DVD and CDs scattered everywhere plus the occasional cat toy. The rest of the apartment was spotless from top to bottom, thanks to Yuuri’s new cleaning habit. 

“Ah later.” Yuri said as he continued to tap buttons on his remote. The game was violent, some form of fighting objective that Yuuri had never seen before. 

He’d only gone in their to give him his school books that had been out on the kitchen table, now he was seriously debating whether or not to clean this room as well. Although Yuri would have something to say about that. 

“Yuri now, the rest of the apartment is spotless.” Yuuri complained. 

“Nobody is going to come in here.” Yuri pointed out, “so stop nagging.” 

“I’m not nagging you, just tidy the room, it’ll take less then thirty minutes.” Yuuri said. 

“Thirty minuets I could waste on here instead of on the floor.” This was growing frustrating, why did teens have to be so full of it. Yuuri groaned. 

“It’s not like it’ll take long, I’ve done the rest of the apartment without help. I’d like it if you’d tidy your room too without the attitude.” He scolded. Sometimes Yuuri really did feel like his parent. He knew the blond teen hated it when Yuuri was like this with him. Acting all parental and everything, but Yuuri couldn’t help it when he wasn’t being listen to. 

Yuri just looked at him, the lollipop stick in his mouth was pushed to the corner as he spoke. “Jeez no need to get all emotional over it.” He said pausing the game and starting to sit up. 

“I’m not getting emotional, just do as I’ve asked.” Yuuri frowned getting more and more angry. He would be the first to admit that his hormones sometimes got the better of him, but right now he was just frustrated at the lack of compliance the teen was giving. 

“I am! Jesus, don’t get your knickers in a twist.” Yuri got off his bed muttering in Russian as he paced around the mess that made up his bedroom. 

“I’m not- ugh why are teens so infuriating!” He yelled and stomped out of the younger ones bedroom. 

“Keep talking old man, you’ll never be this young again!” Yuri yelled back as he slammed his bedroom door shut. 

It just so happened that victor had chosen this moment to walk in. He had shopping bags in hand and a concerned look on his face. He’d heard the shouting before opening his apartment door. Never in his life had he seen Yuuri and Yuri argue like that. Of course the teen had been rough on his fiancé at first, but Yuuri never retaliated like this. 

Clearly they were both having a bad day, he could probably bet that Yuuri’s had something to do with being pregnant and stuck in the house, and the Russians had something to do with his game. Unless Otabek had messaged him and they to argued, but again that was unlikely. 

He watched Yuuri go into the kitchen and decided to follow him, yuri could be harsh when in a mood and Victor didn’t feel like being shouted at too. Victor placed the bags on the table and carefully watched Yuuri as he reached to take a cup out of the overhead cupboards. His hands were shaking. 

“Yuuri love, what was all that about?” Victor asked going over to grab a mug and place it on the unit before the kettle. He wrapped one arm around Yuuri as the younger one started to cry. Hormones. He would not usually cry at a silly shouting match such as that. 

The doctor had mentioned that Yuuri would probably experience bad hormones and inconsistent feelings towards things and throughout the day. He wasn’t used to having all these chemicals in his body after being on treatment for so long. It was new to his body, and clearly not doing him any favours. 

“I just asked him to tidy his room.” Yuuri said pressing closer to Victor. He felt a little stupid for crying over something so small, but he really couldn’t help the tears that built and fell from his eyes. 

Victor kissed his black hair and wrapped him into his arms. “Hey it’s okay, just a misunderstanding is all.” Victor reassured as he pressed kisses to his head. 

He waited until Yuuri had calmed down fully, then made him sit at the table while he prepared something to eat and his tea he’d been wanting to make before crying. Yuuri watched with red cheeks that were tear stained. He snapped a photo of Victor cooking at the stove and decided to upload it with a few Chef emojis. 

Plain noddles were his go to food at the moment, along with cake and tuna sandwiches. They were the only things that stayed down. Yuuri still being sick all the time, although it got easier to deal with the smells of food. 

He still wasn’t sleeping too well though, what with their baby now kicking at him constantly it was hard. Sometimes he’d feel her settle down and took any chance to sleep once she did. He’d fallen asleep on the sofa multiple times, at the kitchen table, at the ice rink while watching Victor and Yuri skate with their rink mates. He’d fallen asleep on the floor while stroking Makkachin who was in her bed, and of course in his own bed was the best place for naps. However, that’s all they were naps. He had not got a full nights sleep in so long, it was making his whole emotional hormone problem worse. 

By this time Yuuri couldn’t count how many Photos had popped up with him taking a nap in various places from Victor and their friends. Even Phichit had uploaded a photo of him napping at the kitchen table while they were video calling. 

The bowl of noodles was set down for Yuuri and some chopsticks that they kept in their draws. He gratefully started to eat, somehow he’d not become bored of them yet. They had tried a small experiment and cooked the tuna in with the noddles to give it some taste, Yuuri had been sick, so he stuck to eating them separately. 

“They alright?” Victor asked as he watched his pregnant fiancé munch down on his food. A small smile played at his lips as he did. 

Yuuri nodded eagerly. “Thank you Vitya.” He said before shoving more noddles into his mouth. They tasted amazing even though they had no taste. 

He finished the bowl quickly and Victor took that plus his now empty mug to clean, dry, and back in the cupboard. 

“Say Yuuri?” Victor asked turning around to face Yuuri. “I was wondering if you wanted to go baby shopping?” Victor said. 

The question took Yuuri by surprise, but he figured it was coming sooner or later, considering they had absolutely nothing in the house for a baby. “Um, yeah okay.” Yuuri nodded. “When?” 

“We could now? Get our coats on and go into town?” Victor suggested with a small smile. 

“Yeah, o-okay.” Yuuri was still a bit nervous about the whole baby shopping thing. It meant that it was really happening, he was going to have a baby. The thought scared him a lot, more then it probably should have. He would be responsible for this tiny human being who couldn’t even hold their head up, they would be so dependant on him. What if he messed up? Did something wrong? What if they grew up to hate him? 

The thoughts were regular, he’d sit up worrying himself all night while he felt their baby kick. He remembered Mari laughing off his concerns when he’d called her one day, she’d said he’d worry himself into labour. Once he’d started crying she got serious and was reassuring him. When she couldn’t calm him the phone was passed to his mother. 

He missed his family so much, of course he had Yuri and Victor here. Russia was so different from japan though, he wanted to smell the beach and feel the hot springs: be able to wake to his mothers lovely breakfasts and skate with Yuuko. Of course that didn’t mean he regret moving in with Victor, taking in yuri, and accidentally becoming pregnant. He really felt blessed for all those things, he just missed the simplicity of life back before he moved away from his family. 

He was trying to plan out how he would ask Victor if they could move back to Japan for when their little girl started school, he just hadn’t figured out all the details yet. 

They left the apartment with coats on and Yuuri wearing his white mouth and nose mask. Victor had been excited and rambled on about all the baby stuff he’d looked at online. He continued to talk about tiny baby shoes and cute little dresses, or the small gloves for wintertime and baby hats. He was ecstatic to see the first baby shop. 

Yuuri wash pulled in as dragged around as Victor glanced and studied every single object in the small shop. There was a maternity section that Victor urged Yuuri to go get some things from. He had enough clothes from his weight gain periods though so didn’t bother to pick out anything. 

“We need a bassinet, and a pram.” Victor said as they stood before two already built items, there was papers next to them they they took to the tills and paid for. They would have the option of getting them delivered or taking them back themselves. “Which do you like?” 

Yuuri looked at the different colours clearly marked for boys and girls, he couldn’t help but feel a little offended at this: How was he suppose to know what colour to get? It’s not like the baby had a preference? Did it? He’d been told that babies couldn’t see colour or much at all for that matter until they started to grow more. 

“I really don’t know.” Yuuri half whispered. “Just pick out any.” He shrugged. Yuuri wasn’t bothered about the colour either. They could go home with a neon orange one for all he cared, as long as the baby had somewhere to sleep. 

“You don’t seem all that into this Yuuri, aren’t you excited? I thought that Mother’s got excited if this sort of thing...” Victor trailed off. His eyes widened and realised what he’d said, ‘mothers’ he’d just misgendered his fiancé who had been worrying about just that happening. “I’m sorry-“ he started. 

“It’s fine.” Yuuri waves the apology away. It was true though, usually expecting mothers would indulge themselves for hours on how their nursery would look, and Yuuri just wasn’t feeling it. He couldn’t care less if the walls were cream or ivory, they looked the same anyway. He didn’t mind if she wore a pink vest or green one, it didn’t matter as long as she was healthy and happy. 

He thought maybe there was something wrong with him, he wasn’t getting any of the nurturing instincts expecting parents got. In all honestly Yuuri felt like he was failing at parenting before it began. It was so hard to try and care about the colours of a baby chair when it didn’t stoke a bit of interest. 

“I’m not too good at this, I just- I don’t feel like I’m right for the part.” Yuuri muttered. 

“How do you mean?” Victor asked with a small frown. 

“Usually those expecting will want to decorate a nursery, make sure they have space for everything, care about pram colours or if their baby will be wearing white or pink. I just want her to be happy and healthy, I don’t care about anything else.” Yuuri admitted. 

Victor hugged him close and kissed his black hair. “Yuuri, that’s fine. There’s nothing wrong with that. My body is screaming nurturing instincts: so how about you take roll of dad and I’ll take mum for today? You sit in the chair and look bored while I pick out shoes and spend all our money.” He joked pressing a light kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. 

Yuuri laughed a little. “Thank you Vitya.” He whispered. 

“No problem.” 

They went back to picking things out: Victor asked for Yuuri opinion still but felt less offended when all he got in return was a shrug. They decided on a black pram, pastel yellow bassinet, and a few clothes from the shop. 

In a normal shop they found the baby section and picked up general supplies such as bottles, blankets, dummies, nappies, and formula. It was cheaper then the baby shops. They got everything from socks to general hygiene products for the baby. 

It had been a long trip, the pram and bassinet would be delivered to them in the morning, along with a cot and a baby chair plus a few toys. 

Yuuri was just glad to be home when he finally flopped down on the sofa. He rubbed at the baby bump as she kicked quite hard. Sometimes it took him by surprise and he’d hiss as the sensation. It was still knew and weird to him, but he slowly got used to it after a while. It was when she stopped for a few hours and then suddenly made her great appearance with a swift kick to Yuuri’s insides that hurt. 

Victor went to sterilise the bottles and dummies, or anything that would go near the child and her mouth. Yuuri helped put away other things and made space in their draws for the baby stuff. The apartment was too small really for a baby, maybe it would be the perfect way to bring up moving to Japan. Since their child could sleep in their room until they were three or four without it being an issue anyway, it also meant they still had some time in Russia. 

Yuuri made his decision and went to find Victor. He was in the kitchen washing bottles out. “I was thinking, since your- um our apartment is a little small, there’s no space for a child when she grows up. Maybe before she starts school we could move back to Japan?” Yuuri asked trying not to look at Victor. 

The Russian stopped what he was doing and just stared at his fiancé. Not only was he asking Victor to get a house with him, which would mean they were really settling down. But he realised just how much Yuuri must be missing his home country if it meant he asked this much of Victor. Yuuri never asked for anything that could not be done within the hour. 

“We don’t have to of course- maybe get a house here in Russia-“ Yuuri started as he felt panic rising with the lack of response from victor. 

Victor closed the space between then and cupped Yuuri’s face in his own hands. “Of course love, that would be perfect.” He smiled and kissed his fiancés lips. He had nothing really tying him to Russia, so moving to japan was an easy choice to make: it also meant Yuuri could be with his family. “What about Yurio?” Victor asked remembering the teen. 

“We’d get a house where he can have his own room, if he wanted to come that is.” Yuuri said with a slight blush. He hoped he would go to japan with them. 

“We should probably talk to him about it closer to the time. It’s almost three years off now so who knows where he’ll be.” Victor said. Yuuri nodded and planted a kiss on Victors lips again. 

“It would be nice if he came to japan though.” He whispered. 

“Yeah, I agree.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it’s been ages since I updated the last chapter, but it’s actually not been that long...   
> enjoy! :3

“Yuuri? What are you doing?” Victor asked as he stepped into the living room from his bedroom. 

“Eating grapes.” Yuuri said popping the green fruit into his mouth. The white ceramic bowl was full with green and purple grapes, made to rest on his baby bump that was more round. 

“And you’re using our baby as a rest?” He questioned, Yuuri hummed in delight as he put another piece of fruit into his mouth. 

“I’m thirty weeks pregnant, this bump may as well be good for something.” He shrugged. 

Victor just laughed and shook his head. He decided that seeing his pregnant fiancé resting fruit on his baby bump was actually the cutest thing since he brought a puppy Makkachin home. The Russian man walked over and planted a soft kiss to Yuuri hair and slowly dragged his fingers through the black locks, he then made way into the kitchen to make some coffee. 

Once he poured in water and stirred it with milk and one sugar he returned to the living room. Gently tapping Yuuri’s feet with the newspaper he’d picked up from the coffee table as a way to tell him to move them. 

Yuuri scooted his body side ways so his legs were hanging off their chair, victor sat down and then Yuuri’s feet were in his lap. Victor didn’t mind though, he would gently stroke his leg from time to time while also reading the news paper. Relaxed evenings is what he liked. Yuri was preparing for the finals in their home rink, they weren’t until after the baby was born, but that didn’t stop Yuri from going every day, sometimes twice a day. 

“You were snoring pretty loudly last night.” Yuuri mentioned as more fruit went into his mouth one by one. He gently wiggles his feet to get Victors attention. 

“Sorry, I think I’m coming down with a cold.” He sniffed then went back to his newspaper. 

“The Russian getting a cold? That’s a first.” Yuuri joked. 

“Colds aren’t caused by the temperature Yuuri. It’s particles in their air, they just so happen to be more common in winter time.” Victor said with a small smile, he liked to out smart Yuuri, because the fact was that Yuuri was very smart. He’d finished university anyway, Victor hadn’t. Yuuri just knew things. 

“We’re in Russia, its always winter.” He teased and gently nudged his foot to Victors inner thigh. 

Victor just continued to read the paper and gently stroke Yuuri’s leg. They went back into a comfortable silence while Yuuri ate his grapes. The bowl would move occasionally when the baby kicked, he found that funny. 

Then the bowl started to thump up in a small pattern and with realisation he smiled. “Vitya.” He whispered as if he’d startle their baby. Victor turned to look at him, Yuuri hand moved the bowl from his bump and pulled the top flat against it. “She’s got hiccups!” He exclaimed. 

Victor watched as the bump looked like it was beating, he smiled and leant over to caress his lovers rounded stomach, pressing a gentle kiss just above the belly button. “This is adorable!” His eyes sparkled as he looked up to Yuuri who reached down to fiddle with silver hair. He brushed a hand through and Victor leaned more into the touch. 

“It’s so weird, in about eight weeks we’ll have a baby, an actual human who is half of us.” He let out a small laugh before continuing. “She’s going to cry you know, possibly all night.” 

Victor reached up to take Yuuri’s hand from his hair and kiss his knuckles. “It’s nothing we can’t handle.” He said brushing against the gold ring on Yuuri’s finger, a silent promise. 

“Oh by the way...” Victor started. 

“Yes?” 

“I asked Phichit and Christophe to come visit us before the finals they agreed. I know it’ll be close to your due date, but I thought Phichit might help with the anxiety of it all.” Victor blushed a little. It was no secret that the Thai man was clearly better at dealing with Yuuri’s anxiety then he was, but neither of them admitted it out loud. Victor tried his best. 

“You’re too good to me.” Yuuri blushed. 

Yuuri smiled and gently placed a finger under Victors chin to bring him up for a kiss. Their lips connected and soon it turned into a very passionate make out session. Victor was holding himself up between Yuuri’s legs and the Japanese man sitting up a little with his arms around Victors neck to keep himself up. 

“Bedroom.” Victor whispered as Yuuri began to pull his top off. The other just nodded and allowed Victor to pull him from the sofa, they held hands as they stepped into the bedroom, closing the door and then Yuuri being pushed against it. 

Both tops gone, then pants. Only underwear left and Yuuri could already feel how ready he was. They moved to the bed and started off with victor on top kissing down to Yuuri. That was until the younger man asked to change position since he was starting to get back ache. 

Victor helped him sit up and roll onto all fours. Their underwear had been thrown to the floor, and soon they were both moaning in pleasure. Victor constantly saying Yuuri’s name, while the other just squeaked and moaned through their act. 

When they finished victor helped Yuuri move so he was resting on his side with his head on Victors chest. Their breathing heavy and both basking in the afterglow of what they had just done. 

“If I’m going to get a reaction like that, Phichit can move in with us.” Victor laughed and kissed Yuuri’s head. 

“I was kinda horny already, just needed an excuse.” Yuuri shrugged with a playful smile. 

“What and now you’re all better?” Victor chuckled. 

“Got a hot fiancé, an adorable dog, and a baby on the way. I’m great.” He smirked. Yuuri got up to clean himself, victor not feeling up for much else just used a wipe from their bed draws to clean himself. 

They were back together cuddling in a short amount of time. Yuuri wearing a top and boxers, victor in just white boxers that were just a little see through. Both falling asleep tired after their activities. 

Yuuri woke with a intense pain from needing the toilet, he wiggles a little to see if that would relieve some pressure on his bladder so he could get up carefully: it only seemed to make it worse. The baby was still for the time being, if she so much as moved the slightest bit he’d probably burst. 

Victor had his arm wrapped securely around Yuuri’s waist, holding him in place. Makkachin was at his front sleeping. He was sandwiches between two sleeping forms, and the lightest movements was bound to wake the dog, who would then probably wake Victor with kisses. 

Just as Yuuri was planning his escape route the baby shifter applying more pressure, he threw what little plan he had out the window. The Japanese man shot up and quickly raced to the bathroom, he’d stumbled slightly over Makkachin who gave a surprised yelp. Yuuri apologises in Japanese as he ran from the room. 

Once he finished and felt much better, he checked the time from a clock on the wall. It was just past three in the morning. Yuuri went back into his own bedroom and noticed both Makkachin and Victor awake staring at the door. Yuuri blushed. 

“I’m sorry, emergency bathroom call.” He whispered. Victor sat up slight and the covers moved to show his muscular pale chest. Yuuri’s cheeks reddened as he couldn’t help but wonder if Victor was bare down to his feet. 

His fiancé noticed the Japanese mans train of thought and gave a soft smirk. “Unfortunately I have pyjama pants on, but it’s good to know you still think I’m sexy.” He chuckled. Victor had always been the better one at waking up. But even he couldn’t be pleased at being woken in the middle of the night. “Come back to bed.” Victor said holding his arms out to Yuuri. 

Yuuri nodded as of just realising that sleep was something he should be doing. He climbed back under the covers and gave another apology for waking his lover and pet up. Victor kissed it away reassuring him that it’s nothing to be sorry for. They snuggled back together again facing each other. 

Yuuri could not get back to sleep though, he’d woken Victor up, Makkachin, and now the baby was awake and kicking -literally. She was being forceful tonight, Yuuri wondered if she was getting back at him for waking her, but dismissed it as a baby couldn’t really understand the concept of revenge.

“Can’t sleep?” Victor whispered as he combed through Yuuri’s hair. He could feel light thumbs against his own skin from Yuuri’s body, for this reason Yuuri always slept with his back to Victors front. It meant they could cuddle and Victor could sleep without being kicked like Yuuri. Although the movement was not keeping Victor awake, he enjoyed that he could feel the baby, it was soothing to him knowing that he had a family being started. 

Victor was concerned about Yuuri, he was eating more which was good, and being sick less, but he hardly ever slept. Every time Victor was awake so was Yuuri it seemed. He had gotten up a few nights ago to use the toilet and get a drink. Yuuri wasn’t even in bed, he found him on the sofa wrapped in a blanket watching films. Victor was too sleepy to even translate them, and just gave Yuuri a kiss before going back to bed. 

“Hmm,” Yuuri answered with a slight head nod. “Sorry, is the kicking keeping you up? I can turn-“

“No, no it’s alright. It’s soothing.” Victor whispered planting a soft peck to Yuuri’s head. 

“It’s painful.” Yuuri huffed. “I can’t sleep, ever.” 

“I know, love.” Victor continued to play with Yuuri’s hair like he knew his fiancé loved. “I’ll stay up with you tonight.” He said. Victor had speculated that a Yuuri breakdown would be coming along any day from lack of sleep. He’d been frustrated for weeks, shut himself away and was quick to bite back. Plus he was overthinking more and just looking down right drained. 

Victor felt warm tears against his chest that Yuuri was curled into. His body was shaking slightly as he cried silently. Victor stroked his hair and tried his best to sooth him. He knew the lack of sleep was getting to Yuuri. At first it had just been an easy task to handle. He’d take power naps whenever the baby stilled, but power naps were no longer enough. He couldn’t live off them. 

“I-I’m so t-tired.” Yuuri whispered through tears. He wanted to explain himself, tell victor why he was crying so the other didn’t think he was stupid. His fiancé would never think that though, Yuuri could cry over spilt milk and he’d never think he was stupid for it. 

“Shh, it’s alright love.” Victor said in a soft voice while holding Yuuri. “You’ll be alright.” Yuuri just shook his head and continued to cry. 

Victor had no idea how long he held Yuuri for while he cried. It could have been minutes or hours and he’d never know the difference. It was still dark out so at least there was that. 

He felt when Yuuri relaxed against him and his breathing evened out, he’d literally cried himself to sleep. The tears finally getting him into a restless unconsciousness. He’d probably be awake within two hours, but victor wasn’t about to complain. Any shut eye was good at this point in the game. 

“You being mean and not letting papa sleep.” Victor whispered as he placed a hand on the baby bump. She was really kicking him, victor wondered if that’s what Yuuri felt all night. Painful throbs. “Relax little one, Otōsan needs rest.” Victor continued. He’d already promised himself that when the baby is here, he would be the one to get up at night with her. Yuuri had, had too many sleepless nights with the baby already, and she wasn’t even born. 

Victor rubbed gentle circles along the baby bump wondering if the feeling would not only help Yuuri relax, but maybe calm the kicking down. 

It worked, the baby had calmed its thumps, to a minimum and only very slight kicks. Victor smiled to himself because hopefully Yuuri would sleep better now. He kept a hand on the bump and allowed his eyes to close.


	12. Chapter 12

The bedroom door opened with some force behind it, Yuuri was facing timing with his sister Mari when it happened. Phichit stood in the door way arms wide and smile huge, “Yuuri!” He announced his presence to both the Katsuki’s. 

“Ah piss off Hamster! I don’t get to fly over and see Yuuri, wait your turn!” Mari’s voice shouted through the speakers. Yuuri had warned her at the start of their call Phichit and Chris would be arriving at some point so it would need to be a quick call. 

Phichit’s grin turned into a frown at the female Katsuki, “no fair!” He pouted. The Thai man walked from the room with a call from Yuuri promising he would be in the living room soon. The two Russians in the living room just watched on as the scene in the bedroom played out, they found it quite impressive at how both the Katsuki siblings spoke in Thai. Victor knew Yuuri understood a few words, he hadn’t known his fiancé was fluent though. It made him curious as to how many languages he actually knew.

Back in the bedroom Yuuri went to speaking Japanese again now with just his sister to focus on. She was saying about how many baby clothes their parents had bought, and that they were excited to finally have a grandchild. Mari had huffed at that. In some way she was jealous her baby brother was starting a family before her, settling down with a beautiful husband to be who treated him right, and had a baby on the way. It’s what she wanted. But Mari was also happy for her brother, he deserved everything good in this world, and more. 

“So how are we doing the last names then?” Mari asked. “Have you discussed it yet?” 

“We have.” Yuuri confirmed with a head nod. “And we’ve also spoken about who will take who’s last name.” He added with a small twinkle in his eyes. 

“Tell!” Mari urged. They shared secrets all the time as kids so Yuuri knew he could trust her. Mari had been the first to know he was serious about FTM and that he was gay, if it weren’t for Phichit being there she probably would have been the first to know about the pregnancy. 

Yuuri wanted to keep it a surprise though, she’d be disappointed if he didn’t tell her, but that would ruin his small surprise. Then again he’d surprised her a lot with the pregnancy and how he’d announced it, plus the gender reveal letter. 

“Nikiforov.” Yuuri answered. “That’s going to be the family name.” He said with a small blush. “To the skating community I will still be Katsuki, but legally after marriage it will be Nikiforov.” 

Mari took this in, her small smile decided to turn down into a line before she said, “he’s not making you do this because you have the lady parts is he?” She asked. Of course Mari didn’t actually think Victor would be so ignorant, but she had to be sure herself. 

“No of course not, it was actually my idea.” Yuuri blushed. 

“Why?” 

“Because we have a family, we can still pass our last name down with you, but Victors family is just him and Makkachin at the moment. It gives him a chance to have his own bunch of Nikiforov’s. It gives his last name a second chance in a way, to redeem itself.” Yuuri explained as best he could. 

“Redeem itself?” Mari asked repeating the last two words her younger brother spoke. 

“He didn’t have the best family life, his parents left him when he was young, and things sort of happened. It’s not my place to give all the details. But I thought it would be nice to replace the resent against his memories of family with love, to do that we all take his name. Of course he’d been reluctant at first. But I think he’s willing to give it a chance.” Yuuri smiled with his own accomplishments. 

He didn’t want to tell Mari Victors secrets though. How his parents had left him with an uncle when he was three, he’d then been passed to his aunt when he was six because said uncle wasn’t taking care of him properly. His aunt had a drinking problem and died drunk driving when he was twelve: with no family left he’d turned to his coach for help until he was fifteen and won gold in the junior GPF, with the money he bought his first flat. 

Victor had said although for years it took a huge toll on his mental health, he found comfort in skating, it was his happy place that kept him away from depression and other such things. He’d claimed that without the sport he feared he wouldn’t be here now. Yuuri and Yakov were the only ones who knew this, the most private part of Victors life. 

“That’s good of you Little brother.” Mari smiled. “Listen I have to head off, guess who’s got a date.” She winked and Yuuri giggled. “I’ll call you tomorrow and tell you how it went though.” 

“Remember when you’d come back from a date when I lived at home-“ Yuuri started. 

“And I’d come right to your room, lay down in bed and tell you all about it.” Mari laughed at the fond memory. 

“I always enjoyed it when you cuddled up to me at night, it made me feel safe.” Yuuri blushed. 

“You used to sleep in my bed until you were seven from the age of two because I was the only one who could protect you from the monsters.” Mari told him. 

“I remember. You did a good job big sis.” He pulled a tongue at her. “Now go get ready your Prince Charming awaits!” Yuuri giggles again. “And send me a picture of your outfit so I can give constructive criticism.” 

“Don’t forget our deal.” Mari warned. 

“If it’s a one I ask for a lift home, a ten and I’ll start crying. Don’t worry about it. Have fun Mari.” 

“Love you little bro, bye!” 

With that the call was ended and the laptop screen went black. Yuuri turned off the device and put it back in the bedside draw. It was only a small laptop since he’d left his other one back in japan so Mari could call him with that. He stretched and got off the bed huffing a little as he moved. 

The baby bump was round, he felt like it was literally weighing him down sometimes. Although the doctor had kept insisting he was still smaller then most pregnant people at this stage, that made him happy. At least he wasn’t huge. 

Yuuri left the bedroom and went into the living room, they practically had a party going on. There was three guests. Phichit, Christophe, and Otabek. Granted Otabek had been there for three days. He was staying with them until him and Yuuri had to leave for the GPF, which Yuuri saw no harm in. In fact the blonde teen seemed to be more willing to be helpful around the apartment, and have less arguments with Victor. 

“Finally she’s off the phone!” Phichit exclaimed in his own language. Yuuri noticed the slight confusion across the other people’s faces. 

“You’re an idiot Hamster,” Yuuri giggled while speaking Thai, “that’s the first call we’ve had in three months.” 

“I’m not even sorry for interrupting, you used to phone he everyday in Detroit.” Phichit teased. 

“Shut up.” Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

“Are you two speaking about us?” Christophe asked with a slight pout. Victor laughed along with the joke, although couldn’t help but wonder what the two had actually said. 

“Speaking about Yuuri’s sister if you must know.” Phichit said flicking Christophe on the head. The blonde frowned and rubbed the abused spot. 

Yuuri came around the sofa and gently placed himself on the floor between Victors legs. His back resting against the cushioned couch. His fiancé laced slender fingers through black locks. Yuuri couldn’t help but lean back into the touch. 

“You want to sit here?” Otabek asked from the single armchair, yuri was sat at the coffee table opposite everyone so he could see when they spoke. Phichit sat at the end of the three person sofa with Chris in the middle and Victor on his other side. 

“No I’m okay.” Yuuri declines politely. He found it ironic how the only one to offer their chair was Otabek when he seemed the least interested in the pregnancy. Their friends had all gushed over it, tried to help whenever they could, even Yuri made sure he ate. 

The dark haired man just nodded and went back to scrolling through his phone. Yuri was doing the same, While Phichit and Chris muttered to each other. 

They sat doing their own thing for a while. It was nice to have the comfort of a full house. This is how it will feel when the baby is born. Four people under one roof plus a dog, it’ll be packed. Not to mention all the baby stuff was already taking over the apartment. 

Their peacefulness was disturbed when Phichit spoke up again. 

“I bought baby clothes!” Phichit exclaimed. He hopped off the sofa and went into the kitchen, bringing back a huge bag off clothes. He set it on the floor next to Yuuri. “Most of them are Unisex because i thought that you could reuse them if you have another baby. But there are also some dresses and cute girl clothes.” He said. 

Yuuri picked a few up and then passed them to victor so he could take a look. There was so many. And not just clothes, there were toys, teddies, dummies and blankets, plus bottles. He’d thought of everything, even baby wipes. Yuuri assumed Phichit had been stocking up for months. He’d probably just sought out any baby stuff he found cute or convenient when he was out. It was sweet actually. 

“Thank you so much Phichit!” Yuuri said. His best friend leant down to hug Yuuri- who gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks. 

“Anything for my godchild.” He smirked. 

“Why does he get to be god-parent?” Chris pouted. 

“We never asked him to be.” Victor stated. 

“But now it’s out there, Phichit do you want to be godfather?” Yuuri asked with a very light blush. 

“Of course!” He beamed. “I mean I was joking at first, but yes! I really want that!” He hugged Yuuri tighter and gave him kisses all over the older Japanese mans face. Yuuri just giggled and tried to get him to stop. 

“Okay, now why does he get to be?” Chris asked. 

“Yuuri is pregnant, Yuuri got first say.” Victor shrugged and patted his friends shoulder. “Sorry.” 

“What about me? Was I not a choice?” Yuri asked. 

“Considering you have to be eighteen, no. You get the roll of big brother Yuri.” Victor said with a grin that was saying he was not joking around. 

The blonde teen just sighed and went back to whatever was more important on his phone. After discussing the whole situation and Phichit pointing out how he was clearly the better suited to being god-parent, they came to an agreement that if it was to ever happen again, (not that Victor particularly wanted more then one) Christophe would get the god-parent title. 

Yuuri and Victor had both had to settle an argument of who their child would go to if they were to both tragically die, they would go to Yuuri’s parents or sister. They both had not liked the answers, but it stopped them from talking about Yuuri and Victor dying so the couple took it as a win. 

Yuri and Otabek had gone back into the teens room some point between baby names and the breast milk discussion. Which again Yuuri had to lay out clearly- that even if he wanted to breast feed it would be impossible, since he got rid of said breasts when he was seventeen. 

Victor and Christophe had decided to go out and catch up as a pair, Yuuri and Phichit decided to stay in where it was warm and cozy, plus it meant they didn’t have to look decent for the public. 

“Call me if you need anything.” Victor gave a final kiss to Yuuri’s head before the other pushed him away with a grin. 

“I’ll be fine, go have fun.” He reassured his worried husband. Victor didn’t like leaving Yuuri alone this close to his due date, he’d never known labour in his life and any day it would hit Yuuri like a tone of bricks, and both would defiantly freak out. 

“I love you, bye.” Victor stole another peck on the lips before being pulled out by Chris. 

Once the door was finally closed Phichit sighed and sat back flicking through Russian tv. When nothing that he could understand came up he decided it was time for a DVD. A comedy program they had both enjoyed back in Detroit. It was in English too, about a police force. Phichit enjoyed it, Yuuri didn’t get many of the jokes since they were referencing American TV, something he did not watch a lot of. Phichit did though. 

“Victor said you were worried a few nights ago.” Phichit spoke up in their silence. Yuuri knew what night he was on about too, he’d cried himself to sleep literally, then woke up about an hour and a half later to be sick and stayed up worrying himself again. 

He and Victor had gone over their birth plan so many times, yet it still scared Yuuri. There was so much that could go wrong, victor argued across about all that could go right still. It never seemed to settle Yuuri enough though. At first it was minor things like the pain, he knew it would hurt no matter what. Then it was being sick during labour plus pain, which developed into ripping, or the baby not being the right way around. His thoughts got worse and worse until he broke down. 

“I’m always worried.” Yuuri admitted with a lump forming in his throat. He was really about to go through his fears again. Although Yuuri knew he could trust the Thai skater, they had been friends for so long now. Yuuri wondered how he ever got through life without him. 

“Just listen to what your body is telling you, and the midwife.” Phichit added the end on quickly. “Just if your body is telling you it’s time to go, then go. You can’t help throwing up, you can’t stop the pain, and believe me you’ll want to stop it but you can’t stop the baby from waking up at three am for food.” Phichit giggled. He had a few cousins himself and had seen his family members with them. 

“I know it’ll hurt, like a lot. I may never be able to pee the same again.” Yuuri laughed, Phichit gave a slight snort and an ‘eww’ before letting his friend continue. “I can’t help think of all that could go wrong.” 

“It’s only for what at most twenty four hours-“ 

“I read online that some women can be in slow labour for two days, TWO days Phichit.” Yuuri exclaimed. He kind of wished he’d never read that article. It did not help. 

“Oh wow- t-that’s- that’s kind of impressive.” The Thai man gave a breathy laugh. 

They went back into a silence trying to think of what else to say, Phichit really couldn’t give advice on this, it’s not like they had books on when your Male best friend used to be female and is getting anxiety over giving birth... unfortunately. 

“Celestino was happy when he saw your post. He was tearing up, said he was really proud after all you’ve been through.” Phichit smiled knowing this would make his friend feel a little better. 

“Do you remember when JJ found out you were trans-“ Phichit started. 

“And Celestino threatened to remove him from GP if he leaked it? Yeah, he never said anything bad about my skating again after that.” Yuuri laughed at the memory causing Phichit to giggle as well. 

“His face was more pale then Victors when he walked in on you changing though.” The Thai man was also in fits of laughter at this. 

JJ had gone to their shared dorm to work on some music with the two of them. He wanted a piece for his skate, but couldn’t choreograph his program with the music he had, so the two agreed to help- with some convincing from their coach. JJ had only found Phichit in pyjamas and wet hair from his shower on the sofa, claiming they were using Yuuri laptop that was in his bedroom. Before he even got out that Yuuri was changing after his own shower, the other skater had opened the door to a half naked Yuuri, he was in a t-shirt and bare from the waist down. 

JJ had turned completely pale and then red with embarrassment. While Yuuri grabbed something to cover himself Phichit was there in seconds shutting the door. He’d then had to go through the whole ‘yes Yuuri was born a girl’ talk and threatened him not to say anything. He’d told their coach for good measure as well. Their rink mate had not stuck around the dorm after that, and left promptly. 

“That was so embarrassing.” Yuuri said with a small blush on his cheeks. He knew at the time agreeing to helping JJ would come back and bite him in the ass, and then it did. 

“Can I ask you a rather personal question regarding information you may or may not have shared with Victor?” Phichit asked. 

“Sure.” Yuuri shrugged. 

“Did you ever tell him about us?” He asked with a dust of pink in his cheeks. 

Yuuri was shocked by this question. He’d not actually told Victor him and Phichit had slept together on multiple occasions. They had even planned to get together during the finals, but then Victor had asked Yuuri to not only be his boyfriend, but to marry him. 

“No,” Yuuri said honestly. 

“Oh...”

“Does that bother you?” The Japanese man asked. 

Phichit shrugged, “not my place to tell in your relationship, although... Christophe knows.” He whispered that part hoping Yuuri wouldn’t hear. Because if Victor didn’t know and Chris did, that meant Victor would find out. 

“I thought you’d tell him.” Yuuri said. “It’s not like I crossed you off my list or anything, in fact without you Victor is the only one on said list. It’s just he never asked if we got together, we were never dating it was sex, good sex, but nothing exclusive. So when he asked about past boyfriends I obviously didn’t say anything. He never asked for past lovers.” Yuuri explained himself the best he could. 

“Hey it’s okay, honestly I was just curious. Chris did ask about past lovers, you were the first to come to mind. Although I’m a little ashamed to say my list is rather long, too long.” He laughed. 

“That’s not something to be ashamed of.” Yuuri pointed out. 

“I didn’t say I was ashamed of me, I’m shamed of your list. It’s lacking.” He teased. 

“Shut up.” Yuuri tried to suppress a smile, it didn’t work though since his best friend was currently laughing so much he looked like he was going to fall off the chair. 

Xxx

Yuuri woke not feeling all too good, he was hungry, but also felt way too sick to eat. His body was aching and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. The baby would not allow such things though. He groaned and sat up, then made his way to the toilet, while he was in there Yuuri showered and brushed his teeth. He made himself some cereal which didn’t go down very easily, he stopped after a few bites. 

Phichit and Chris had gone back to the hotel last night since they had no space for their guests to stay at the apartment. Yuuri knew they would be over later though, they had plans to go out for dinner all together and come back to play board games. Those not pregnant or underage would be drinking. 

The next up was Otabek, he was a little shy at first to leave the younger Russians room without him, but soon warmed up to the other two. Yuuri knew they were more then friends at this point, he was just waiting for one of them to tell him or for them to slip up, before he gave Otabek a talk about not taking yuri for granted because he’s younger. He didn’t seem like the type, but Yuuri had to be sure. 

“Morning.” Otabek said as he wondered into the kitchen. He turned on the kettle and pulled out two cups, presumably one for Yuri when he woke him up. 

“Morning.” Yuuri replied with a soft smile. He pushed his cereal away and decided to just nurse the cup of water in hand. “Sleep well?” Yuuri decided at conversation, maybe it would distract him from this feeling. 

“Yeah, great. Yuri doesn’t move much in his sleep which is a blessing.” Otabek laughed. He padded bare-footed to the cutlery draw and pulled out a tea spoon before going back to making Coffee. 

He wore grey pyjama bottoms and a bright yellow hoodie that didn’t belong to him, Yuuri guessed he’d slept topless and threw on whatever was on Yuri’s bedroom floor. Yuuri himself wore a baggy jumper from the days he carried extra weight, and some of Victors red and black checkered pyjamas. They were comfy and Yuuri was seriously considering claiming them as his own. 

“How did you sleep?” Otabek asked while stirring the contents in the mugs. 

“Same as usual.” Yuuri shrugged. It was no secret the man hardly slept, not even to Otabek. It was clear on his face, and the fact he still took random power naps in places. A tag had even occurred online #letyuurisleep was big amongst his fans. 

Whenever someone from the skating community or his family caught Yuuri napping they would take a picture and post it with that hashtag. His fans had loved it, Yuuri not so much. There was now just countless images of him sleeping all over social media. 

Otabek gave an apologetic smile before leaving with two mugs and closing Yuri’s bedroom door behind him. 

Yuuri groaned at a slight pain that went through him, they baby was awake and not letting him rest for a moment. He stood and washed his bowl, then went back into the bedroom to change. He decided on some black leggings and a thin baggy white top. 

Knowing their friends would be over soon, Yuuri kissed Victors forehead and gently shook the older man awake. The Russian woke up, pressed countless kisses to Yuuri’s face and then went to shower, getting ready for the day ahead. 

Phichit and Chris arrived an hour after victor woke up: by this time the couple was ready for their day, and the younger ones in the apartment were still shut off in Yuri’s bedroom. 

They were going on a shopping trip, because that’s just what Yuuri wanted when he felt this bad. But he’d agreed to go, and there was no backing down now. They left with jackets and coats on, Yuuri still finding it rather cold compared to japan. But he’d taken a step closer to embracing the Russian atmosphere since his coat was thin. 

Town was packed, people rushing in and out of shops or between people. Yuuri made sure to stand close to Victor, although he never physically touched him. He knews the views of their relationship was different to how it would be seen in japan. People looked down on it, although it would probably be okay since everyone would assume he’s female with the baby bump and mask covering half his face. 

Lunch had been and gone and Yuuri didn’t eat much. They now sat in a shop where Phichit and Victor were rummaging through clothes and shoes. Yuuri was grateful for the sight of a small low stool that he perched himself on. 

There it was again pain, it was stronger now, and took Yuuri by surprise. He surpressed a groan, but clearly was in discomfort from the way he tried to fold in on himself and scrunched his face up. “Hey Yuuri, you okay?” Chris asked, taking a seat next to his friend and placing a gentle hand on his back. 

“Y-yeah.” Yuuri nodded. He breathed out and sat straighter again, the pain numbing and passing. “Sorry. I’ve had a bad stomach I think. It’s hours between but I get like pains.” He tried to explain himself with a blush. 

Christophe blushed slightly, obviously coming to realisation much quicker then the Japanese man. “Do they feel like period cramps? But more intense?” He asked. It was a little person he knew that, but from what Phichit had told him about pregnancy he knew it was important to ask. 

“Yeah I guess...” Yuuri said cheeks going red at the bold question. 

“Hours apart though? That’s good.” Chris noted out loud. Before Yuuri could ask why he got up and whispered something to Victor. He turned to look at Yuuri before Chris whispered again. 

“I think Yuuri is in early labour.” Chris said. 

“Wait what?” Victor squeaked turning to look at a confused Yuuri. 

“Don’t freak out, he really has no idea. I didn’t want to scare him so I’ve told you. He said he’s getting cramps hours between them though, he’s got loads of time yet.” Victor relaxed at those words. 

“It could be false labour, I heard that’s common.” Victor mentioned. 

“Could be, see why I told you instead of him?” Chris said. He knew if he’d said to Yuuri he was in labour, the man would freak out and probably have a full on panic attack in the shop. 

Victor decided to go and sit with Yuuri then, he’d noticed now how uncomfortable Yuuri actually looked, he was a little pale too. If he wasn’t this far along Victor would have thought he’d come down with an illness. 

They sat in silence with their thighs touching, Yuuri was grateful for the comfort of his husband to be as he was starting to worry with the pain, of course it had crossed his mind about being in labour, but he also knew it was a little early if he was. He didn’t want to worry Victor if it was nothing, but he also didn’t want to start crying from pain in the middle of the shops. 

A sudden pain shot through him again but harder this time, it was definitely not stomach ache. It took him by surprise and he instinctively grabbed the first thing to his side to try and hold onto while it passed. That just so happened to be Victors leg, the Russian watched as Yuuri looked horrified and kept a grip on his thigh. 

“Are you okay?” He asked looking at him with concern. 

“I-I don’t know.” Yuuri stuttered out with a shaky voice. “It hurts.” He said. 

“What’s wrong?” Victor asked, he wanted Yuuri to say it before he got into action. 

“Mmm, I’m not sure.” Yuuri breathed. The pain had passed once again and he felt like it was easier to see straight. “I may be going into labour.” He admitted. 

Victor knew Yuuri would be the one to panic, so he had to keep it calm. He stood and helped Yuuri stand too, “I’ll take you the hospital it might be false labour, it is a little early.” He tried. Victor would of course be in more panic if Yuuri had announced his water broke, but that hadn’t happened yet. 

Christophe looked at the two standing silently asking Victor if he was right, victor nodded and he watched as his friend grabbed Phichit to tell him. They all had a silent agreement to stay calm about this and not rush anything as it would make Yuuri panic. 

Phichit went right to Yuuri’s side and held onto his hand, “if it hurts squeeze.” He whispered. Yuuri nodded as they quickly left the shop. Luckily the hospital was not far from where they were. It just so happened to be a street away. 

They made it there within about five minutes in which time Yuuri had, had no contractions. They got to the front desk and Victor quickly explained the situation at hand. The receptionist sent for a nurse who was there in a flash and urging the couple to follow her. 

They were directed into a room, after hearing that Yuuri’s water was still yet to go they took their time. Once in the room they were greeted by a doctor and a midwife they did not know. They’d been told during their hospital visits a they would be seen by the same midwife each time, but if the baby was early it could end up being a different person. 

“You say your waters not broke yet?” The midwife asked and she got Yuuri to lie back, free of pants and shoes. She covered him with a sheet from the waist down and sat near his feet. She urged him to bend his knees up so she could check him. “You’re still in early labour, this could last eight to twelve hours. We’re going to send you home, when the contracts become longer about forty five to sixty seconds, and or after your water has broke come back.” The midwife said. 

She moved away and Yuuri sat up, victor passed him his underwear and pants which he awkwardly shuffled on before thanking the women and leaving with Victor. Before they made it out of the room the women called back to him, “your midwife is unavailable for today and tomorrow, are you comfortable having me to midwife?” She asked. 

“Y-yes, thank you.” Yuuri nodded. He didn’t need another stranger seeing his most private area, keeping that to a minimum was best. Plus he didn’t see why he shouldn’t trust any midwife who came to help. 

They got back into the waiting room where Chris and Phichit were. They explained that Yuuri isn’t ready to be in the hospital yet and should go home. 

Once at home Yuuri was instructed to go lie down in bed, he really didn’t want to though. He felt like he needed to walk around, it helped calm him in a weird way. He settled for pacing in the bedroom so it wouldn’t annoy anyone. 

There was a knock at the door and Phichit popped his head inside, “Victors making food, do you want any?” He asked. 

Yuuri shook his head and continued to walk, “no I’m alright.” He smiled and thanked his friend. 

Phichit called Yuuri’s answer back before going into the room properly. He went to Yuuri and pulled him close for a hug. He was so worried himself, but couldn’t show Yuuri that. The Japanese man hugged him back enjoying the contact between them. It was nice and warm. Phichit smelt like honey scented shampoo he remembered they used to keep in their bathroom back in Detroit. Sometimes he missed that dorm. 

How honey would fill his senses when he used the shower after Phichit, how their small living space always smelt of scented vanilla candles and had light music playing in the background when they worked. He missed Phichit a lot, missed going to the rink with him every morning, taking stupid pictures of each other and teasingly uploading them to social media. 

Now his life was completely different from two years ago. He had moved to Russia with his coach and fiancé, had an angst teen living with him and was about to have a baby. Although he didn’t regret all those things, he sometimes wished he could make more out of his time with Phichit in Detroit. 

“Ah fuck!” The shout came from the kitchen. Phichit and Yuuri jumped back from each other. It had been victor who yelled. 

The two rushed from the bedroom and into the kitchen. Chris was holding a white clothes covered in red against Victor hand. The Russian muttering words under his breath as his friend applied pressure. “Get another towel.” Chris said as he held the tea towel and Victors hand with his own hands. Victor reached into the draw beside him and took another small towel. 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked going to victor and checking the damage. 

When Chris pulled the towel away blood was coming freely from a deep cut. Yuuri had, had many experiences with deep cuts in his life, he knew when they were too deep to leave and when they just needed to be held together for a bit. “That’s going to need stitches.” He said. 

“Shit, I’ll be fine.” Victor said trying to move his hand away from Chris. The other held him in place though. 

“No you need stitches, listen to Yuuri. I can take you come on.” He said trying to urge Victor along. 

“I can’t leave Yuuri now.” He claimed. 

“And you can’t continue to bleed over our kitchen.” Yuuri pointed out. 

“I’ll stay with him.” Phichit said. “Don’t worry, the midwife said it could be hours yet.” He tried to do his best to convince Victor to go and get his hand sorted. 

Eventually he left not without telling Yuuri to call him if anything happens, to make sure to go right to the hospital when something does happen. He gave multiple kisses and then was forcefully dragged out the door by his friend. 

Yuuri and Phichit cleaned up the blood on the unit and floor, picked up the knife victor had dropped after cutting himself, and making sure to turn the stove off. After that they sat on the couch together. They were there for about an hour, Yuuri going through contractions and Phichit timing them. 

While Yuuri was mid contraction the door opened and the youngest apartment member came inside with his guest. Yuuri had his forehead against Phichit’s shoulder, his eyes scrunched and hand squeezing his best friend while he waited for the pain to go. He hissed a little, breathing becoming a little difficult. 

“Shit what’s up with him?” Yuri asked with wide eyes. He dropped his skating bag to the floor and started to walk over, but Otabek grabbed his hand and pulled him back. 

Yuri looked at him about to protest before Phichit spoke up, “contractions.” 

“Contractions?” The younger one questioned. 

“It means he’s in labour yura.” Otabek said smoothly. 

“I know what it mean! Get him to the hospital hamster, what’s he doing on the sofa?” He exclaimed. 

“They said he need to be at home until he’s in active labour.” The Thai skater explained. 

“Where is the shit-head of a fiancé?” The blonde looked around realising Victor wasn’t in sight. 

“He cut his hand pretty bad, needs stitches. Chris is with him in accident and emergency.” Yuuri stuttered out as he felt the pain subside for now. They had been ages, but A&E could get busy, it would be hours before Victor was referred and tended to properly. He’d already been gone for two hours, Yuuri had tried to count how long he had been in early labour for. He guessed about seven or eight hours now. 

“Idiot.” Yuri spat. 

“Let’s give Yuuri space.” Otabek whispered Pulling his boyfriend into his bedroom. 

When the door was shut Yuuri sat and waited for the next contraction to hit. He’d relax between them and pace around wanting this to all just hurry up and be over with. He was worrying more every second he spent like this. If the pain was bad now then how bad is it going to get during birth? 

While Yuuri paced Phichit left to the toilet and to find any necessary items Yuuri would need to pack for the hospital. 

The Japanese skater closed his eyes and gripped the sofa for support as another contraction wave came. Although this time it wasn’t just pain he felt. Yuuri felt his whole lower half dampen becoming soaking wet. The pain increased a little, “p-Phichit...” Yuuri looked to his friend who had just come from the bathroom. “I think my water has gone.” He mumbled.


	13. Chapter 13

Victor reappeared in the accident and emergency waiting room with his hand stitched back together and wrapped in a bandage, Chris stood upon seeing his friend. He was grinning and held up his wrapped hand. The other shook his head at how stupid one man could be. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and reached down to pull it out. The device lit up with a message from Phichit 

Hamster boy: I’ve taken Yuuri to the labour ward, guess who’s finally having a baby!!! 

The messaged was followed with multiple confetti emojis and a baby face. The message seemed so calm compared to the reality of the situation- which was in fact not calm. 

In the ward Yuuri had been settled on a bed that he didn’t want to be in, he wanted to get up and walk around, it seemed to help his mind stay calm if he was doing something then it meant he wasn’t constantly worrying about when the next contraction would hit. 

Upon the midwifes request though Yuuri was forced to lie in the bed by his best friend. His excuse was he didn’t want Yuuri to fall over, there was nothing to trip over, he was just being paranoid. If it got Phichit to be quiet though he would lie in the bed. Maybe he’d have better chance at convincing Victor to let him walk, and if not the Chris seemed to trust him the most at this point. 

Yuuri hissed as more pain passed through his body, they were getting closer meaning less resting time. He’d thrown up once already when they first arrived. Phichit was right there though, lacing their hands together and allowing Yuuri to squeeze. “Just breath: in and out - like that, good.” He said going through the breathing technique the nurse had used earlier. 

Yuuri whimpered a little and turned onto his side to hug closer to Phichit, “it really hurts.” He whispered. Yuuri could feel tears prickle his eyes again, but once the pain passed again he softened his grip, the tears backed off and Yuuri stayed in his best friends hold. 

Phichit gave his friend a sympathetic smile. He walked around the bed and cuddled his friend from behind, reaching over to lace their fingers. 

“I know,” Phichit whispered as he used his other hand to comb through Yuuri’s black locks. His hair was starting to feel slightly damp from sweat, his face was a little bit red too and glasses slightly askew “it won’t be long until you’re holding a little one in your arms though, think of how cute she will look. Bright blue eyes I bet, and oh god I hope she had your nose and Doe look.” He whispered. 

“She’ll be more lucky if she looks like Victor.” Yuuri giggled a little. 

“How can you say that when you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on! The living legend could never compare.” The Thai skater pressed a small kiss to his friends hair. 

“So sweet bu-ah fuck!” Yuuri’s grip tightened on Phichit’s hand. They went through the breathing again. In and out nice and slow, it made the pain easier to bare when he was breathing through it. Although that was probably the idea. The more relaxed his body was the easier this would be to go through. However, ‘relaxed’ is not something anyone giving birth feels, far from it in fact. 

The Thai skater and managed to get Yuuri to turn over so they were facing each other, that way Yuuri could hug him closer and bury his face within Phichit’s shoulder. 

The contraction seemed to be lasting a little longer then the others had, tears has escaped Yuuri now. He couldn’t help it when small noises left his lips from the pain, he did try his best to bite them back as much as possible. 

The door to their room opened: Victor was the first in followed by Christophe and the nurse that had guided them through the ward. She was on her way to check up on Yuuri anyway. Not at all surprised when she came in during a contraction. 

Victor looked horrified though, he’d never seen Yuuri in so much pain before. Even when his skater had fallen harshly against the ice a month after the GPF, he’d come close to cracking a rib then, and he still now looked to be in more pain. 

He was right at the bedside and started to Rub Yuuri’s back in attempt to sooth him. 

It started to subside and Yuuri was breathing more normally, he came around when the pain had completely gone he registered the other hand on his back and turned a little: Not only finding his fiancé but also their Swiss- French speaking friend. His face was now red for a whole new reason: slightly embarrassed at the moment they had caught him in, and the fact that he hadn’t even noticed them. 

He noticed the bandage on Victors hand and concern flooded through him again. “Your hand, is it okay?” He asked letting go of his friends hand and taking Victors in his. 

Victor laughed a little and gave a sweet smile. “Love, I’m fine.” He chuckled. “Your the one in pain, моя любовь (my love), how do you feel?” He asked. Victor found it so adorable that Yuuri had pushed aside his own situation to make sure Victor was okay. The small cut was nothing compared to what his fiancé was going through, yet he was still concerned. 

Phichit presses a kiss to Yuuri’s head again before starting to get up from the bed. Yuuri with his free hand tugged on his top for him to stay where he was. With silent permission from Victor, the Thai man lay back down. Yuuri’s back now to him again as he spoke with Victor. 

Victor had decided it was probably best to be speaking Japanese, Yuuri wouldn’t have to think and translate his words meaning less stress. He heard sometimes how Yuuri would stumble over Russian words and had to stop to think about what he was saying. It was cute, and he spoke in Russian to make it easier on Victor. It was time to change that for now though. Once Yuuri got worked up: whether that be during panic attacks or sex he couldn’t translate any language. 

“I won’t lie, it hurts like hell.” Yuuri said with a small smile. 

The nurse checked over him as the couple talked. She would occasionally tell him to do something or ask a quick question, then she left again. When she had checked up on Yuuri the other times he’d been in too much pain to translate her words, Phichit couldn’t speak Russian so it was hard in getting him to understand what he had to do, or what she was telling him. She was glad when Victor spoke perfect Russian words to her, he could translate. 

The nurse left saying the midwife would be in soon to see how far he is. Victor thanked her before the door was closed again. 

“Thank you Phichit, for being here.” Victor whispered into his fiancés best friends ear. He was really grateful, without him Yuuri probably would not be as calm as he was now. 

“It’s okay, of course I’d do anything for Yuuri.” He smiled. Yuuri scooted back a little into Phichit, he liked the warmth his friend was giving. Victor had hold on his hand and Chris had gone to sit in a chair that was on Phichit’s side of the bed. 

“Vitya...” Yuuri started before grabbing his hand. 

“Yeah?” The Russian asked leaning down a little. 

“I swear to all the gods if you ever put another baby in me, I will hurt you twice as much as this.” He frowned. 

The words of course shocked victor, when Yuuri had called his name to speak to him that was not what he thought would leave his mouth. He’d read that when giving birth a person could become angry, but Yuuri didn’t seem angry more pissed off that he had to go through labour and Victor didn’t. He guess that was fair though, Victor was allowed to have all the fun while Yuuri had to go through the pain. 

Chris started to laugh and soon Phichit as too. The Thai man sat up and stroked Yuuri’s side as of telling him he wasn’t going anywhere. Victor glared at the two, but it didn’t stop the giggles. 

“Sorry love.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s hand, “I promise not to put another baby in you.” He smiled and gave another kiss to Yuuri’s hand for good measure. 

The midwife came in after knocking to announce her presence. She was the small and curvy women who had seen to them earlier that day, although that was in the afternoon and it was now past dinner time. She was chirpy and had a mother-like nature about her. She had even scolded Phichit when he made a joke about how it couldn’t hurt as much as she was making it out to be. Yuuri thought she would whack him with the clipboard. 

She was a lovely women though, addressed Yuuri by his male pronouns and didn’t seem to care if he was gay or not. She said she’d heard his name before, but couldn’t remember where. Then admitted she had googled him on her break and realised it he was the only student of Russia’s favourite skater Victor Nikiforov. 

It didn’t bother Yuuri though, the midwife didn’t treat him any different and she even completely ignored Victor when she came in the room and set right to him. He couldn’t help but think that this women reminded him of his own mother in some ways. 

“Feet up dear.” She said patting Yuuri’s leg gently and giving a warm smile. 

He didn’t really want Chris in the room while she did this. Phichit and Victor had seen it all, both having been inside him on separate occasions, there was little room for dignity and shame when it came to his body with them. But he’d never even had his top off in front of Chris before, let alone his legs spread. 

Sensing the mild discomfort Phichit took it upon himself to stand and take Chris with him. “Come on let’s get Yuuri some ice.” He smiled. The blond allowed himself to be pulled from the room. 

Yuuri then lifted his knees up for the midwife to check him over, “five centimetres.” She sighed. “Well it’s better then four.” She gave Yuuri an apologetic smile. 

“Is there something wrong?” Victor asked. 

“No, no of course not sir, it’s just the baby is taking her time that’s all. She doesn’t seem to want to come out quite yet.” She explained. Some people were either in and out of labour once it was active, and other were the unfortunate few who would be there for hours upon hours in a great deal of pain, Yuuri just so happened to fall under that category. 

“She’s a Nikiforov, what else should I expect then for her to make her grand appearance hours after she should have been born.” Yuuri joked with a slight eye roll. 

“We Nikiforov’s like to surprise our audience.” Victor winked. 

“I’ll be back soon to check again.” The women smiled and left the room. 

As soon as the door was closed a contraction hit, Yuuri fisted the sheets and closed his eyes wanting it to pass as quickly as possible. Of course that wouldn’t happen and he’d have to sit through it. The pain caused his mind to go blank, and only after feeling like he was about to suffocate- Yuuri let out a breath he’d unknowingly held. It was harder when someone wasn’t telling you to breath. 

“There we go, you’re alright.” Victor said as Yuuri came down from the pain. His hands where in black hair. 

“Victor, can you remind me to breath during these, I-I can’t think straight and that seems to help.” Yuuri asked with slightly pink cheeks. 

“Of course, I’m sorry for not doing so already.” Victor replied. 

“It’s alright.” Yuuri reassured. “God I’m so tired.” He said tilting his head to the side. “Help me up?” He asked holding his hands out to Victor. 

“Why?” Victor as slightly suspicious. 

“I-I need to walk around or I’m going to go insane. Please.” He gave his best puppy eyes and Victor sighed. Giving in he helped Yuuri up and off the bed. He looked over his partner who was wearing a hospital gown. 

It looked like an oversized white shirt on him, the material was thin and draped gently over his bump. The bump that their baby wouldn’t leave. They were going to be a trouble maker... defiantly. 

Yuuri started to pace with one hand supporting his aching back and the other rubbing the baby bump. He just wanted this part to be over, if he could Yuuri would skip right to the part where his baby would be placed on his chest. 

“Do you feel better?” Victor asked leaning against the bed and watching Yuuri walk up and down the small room. They’d been lucky enough to get a private room, not that it was saved for them or anything. Upon arriving the receptionist had asked if they wanted one since they had a cancellation, Yuuri agreed thinking it would be better if he could do this with the least amount of strangers around. It would overall be better on his anxiety too. 

“Yeah, a little.” He nodded. He made his way over to victor and hugged his waist. “Listen I have something that I need to tell you, it’s important.” Yuuri said. 

“More important then giving birth?” Victor asked. Yuuri looked at him and shook his head. “It can wait then.” 

“It really can’t, honestly it’s been eating me alive for about a year now.” He confessed. 

“Yuuri just focus on this for now.” Victor brushed through his lovers hair. 

“Please I need to tell you.” Yuuri hugged him closer again. 

“Alright.” Victor nodded. 

Yuuri assumed if he told Victor now then he couldn’t really be angry at Yuuri for keeping it a secret because he was having a baby. Not like he planned to do it like this, he was going to wait until Phichit and Chris were back in their own countries or at the GPF. although for some reason he felt more guilty now for not speaking up then he had ever. 

“Back in Detroit, me and Phichit - we erm- we used to sleep together, like a lot.” Yuuri whispered. “We were never actually dating it was just friends with benefit, but I’ve been feeling guilty on both of you for not saying anything. I feel like I excluded Phichit and lied to you. Sorry for not saying anything.” He got out as quickly as he could. 

Cautiously Yuuri looked up to Victor who was smiling down at him, “Chris already told me over text.” He kissed the tip of Yuuri’s nose. “I never asked so you never told, I’m not bothered. You know me and Chris slept together it was only once, but we all have past lovers. Don’t worry about it. In fact it explains why you two are so close.” He gave a small laugh at the last part. 

Yuuri smiled and reached up to connect their lips. “Thank you.” He muttered against the Russians lips before depending their kiss. 

The door opened as two people came in, one holding a small plastic cup of ice. “Oh don’t mind us, please continue. I’m sure labour sex is completely safe.” Chris stated sarcastically. 

Yuuri pulled back and victor turned to look over his shoulder at the two, “you have the worst timing.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Or the best, maybe a few months from now I can walk into your bedroom and watch you two getting down and dirty? I’m sure we’re all wondering what happens in there.” Chris smirked. 

“With how purple the hickeys on Yuuri’s neck are when we video chat, I’m guessing it’s rough.” The Thai man added. 

“Maybe a little bit of a degrading kink?” Chris offered. 

“Oh and denial for sure.” Phichit laughed. 

“Can we please stop talking about our sex life?” Yuuri frowned. 

“Why?” Chris asked. 

“This is how we came to be in this situation after all.” Phichit pulled a tongue at Yuuri. 

Xxx

Small cries filled the room, after almost a full twenty four hours their baby was finally here. Yuuri let out a relived sigh and fell back against the bed that was raised into a sitting position, victor smoothed Yuuri’s hair and muttered words of praise between kissing his fiancés hand. Their friends had been ordered to leave the room as soon as Yuuri hit eight centimetres. 

“Congratulations, here your baby boy.” The midwife smiled and settled a still crying baby onto Yuuri’s chest. 

Boy? 

A boy?

They had a boy. 

“A boy?” Victor asked shocked. “Now that’s a surprise.” 

“He’s your son.” Yuuri breathed. Of course if anyone was going to go through their entire pregnancy believing their baby was a girl, and it turns out to be a boy, it would be whoever was carrying Victor Nikiforov’s baby. He liked to surpass his audience. 

The baby was removed from Yuuri with the promise he would be returned after he was clean. The midwife helped Yuuri through the after birth and once that was done his son was handed back to him, now wrapped in a blanket with a tiny blue hat on. He was perfect. The baby had very light tuffs of hair, a small nose and round cheeks, but he was tiny. Being three weeks early seemed to make him smaller then they were expecting. He weight six ounces on the dot. 

Yuuri never thought he’d seen anything so precious in his life, nothing could compare to this. Victor now came second on his things to love and hold forever list, because this baby was everything now, his whole world in one tiny human. 

“He’s perfect.” Victor whispered as he gently brushed the back of his index finger along the chubby baby cheek. 

“He looks like you.” Yuuri said, he noted the way his small nose was just a little pointed, and the bow of his lips matched that of Victors. Small features like this brought together gave him a very Russian complexion, but his skin was slightly dark like Yuuri’s. Of course he was pale, but there was a little colour to him. 

“He does a little.” Victor agreed. He leant down and kissed Yuuri’s forehead. 

The couple was given a small baby bed, the nurses took the boy from them to make sure everything was okay, while Yuuri showered with Victors help. By the time they got out again the bed sheets had been changed, and everything tidied up. The room looked brand new again. Their son slept in the plastic baby cot as a nurse gently placed a soft teddy at the end of the bed for him. 

She smiled upon seeing the two, “Oh Sorry, I hope you don’t mind it’s just a small gift from me, this is the first baby I’ve helped deliver.” She blushed and spoke in Russian. Her hair was dyed blonde with bown roots showing, she had freckles on her face and brown eyes. 

“O-oh Thank you,” Yuuri smiled. He felt more comfortable now he was in his own grey leggings and one of Victors white baggy tops. The Russian had kissed him stating he was going to get their friends, leaving Yuuri with the nurse. “The teddy, it’s adorable.” Yuuri said going to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“I got it five years ago, I-it was meant to be for my daughter, s-she didn’t make it.” The nurse looked down. “I thought your son would like it though.” The women gave another smile back to Yuuri. He noticed how young the women looked now. She couldn’t be any older then him. He guessed maybe twenty two or three. She must have been a young mother though. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, thank you for helping my son arrive safely.” Yuuri said. 

“It’s my job.” She replied. The nurse gave a final glance at the small human sleeping in the cot before saying her goodbyes and leaving. 

As she left Victor came in. Yuuri really did just want to sleep, the midwife had said whenever his son was sleeping he should be too, although Yuuri had already learnt that from his pregnancy. Victor was so excited to show off their son, that Yuuri couldn’t say no to him. The other two wouldn’t mind though if he took a nap, they were there to see the baby after all not him. 

Phichit ran straight to his best friend and wrapped him into a hug pressing kisses around his face, he pulled back and cupped Yuuri’s cheeks with both hands, “you are amazing Yuuri Katsuki.” He stated. “Now where is my god-daughter?” He asked turning around. 

“God-son.” Yuuri corrected. 

“What?” Their two friends spoke up. 

“It’s a boy, I know shocked us too!” Victor exclaimed. “How cute though! We should think of names.” 

“Um actually I already have a suggestion,” Yuuri said. Victor urged him to carry on. “Hiro.” He blushed. 

“Hiro, Hiro Nikiforov.” Victor tested the name out the gave a bright smile. “I love it!” He grinned. Yuuri guesses he would love anything right now with how happy he was. 

Their friends got their cuddles in and a nurse cane to ask for the baby’s name getting them to sign a birth certificate. They managed to feed and change their son, also dressing him in a vest and baby grow, before he fell back to sleep and was put in the baby bed provided. 

Their friends had left since it was late, and Yuuri was made to stay overnight so the nurses and doctors could keep a close eye on him. Yuuri didn’t mind though, he really didn’t think he had the energy to walk home. Plus there was a bed right there for him. 

Victor took the sofa at the far end of the room. Yuuri was first to sleep out of the two, he thought that maybe he could sleep for a week if he was allowed. 

Unfortunately that was a no go when Hiro woke up only two hours later, crying and demanding to be fed. Yuuri got up, but before he could get to Hiro, Victor was there. He picked the baby up and sat at the edge of Yuuri’s bed while feeding him. 

Yuuri smiled and snuggled closer to Victor starting to fall asleep again. 

Victor stayed up all night with Hiro so Yuuri could sleep, he’d fed him, burped him, changed him, and even rocked him back to sleep in his arms. When the sun came up Victor closed the blinds more so it wouldn’t wake Yuuri, all while still holding his son. It was strange how easily the baby had fallen into his life already, hardly even a full twenty four hours old. 

This was all victor needed in life. His Yuuri and their baby.


	14. A/N

Hey! Thanks for reading!!! I’m going to make a part two for this but it will be it’s own story... kinda. It’ll just be a continuation, but I thought it would be best to give it its own work and title! 

I’m going to call it ‘Partenthood’ (I know how original :’D) 

Ah but thank you so much for reading and for all your lovely comments! I love reading them!! 

(Ngl I made this A/N a whole new chapter bc I’m superstitious and didn’t want to leave it on thirteen chapters (•////•) thanks again!) xx


End file.
